


seduced you and left you bruised and ruined (you poor sad thing, you want a better story)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Biting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dysfunctional Relationships, Face Slapping, Fisting, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light CBT, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Referenced Pet Play, Resistance Play, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Translation into Russian, Under-negotiated Kink, Universe - Canon Divergence, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Ты дерьмовый актер, Барнс.Баки смеется, ерзает у Стива на бедрах и наклоняется ниже, пока его распущенные волосы не закрывают их лица неплотной завесой. Стив выглядит потрясающе, черты лица его расслаблены, а кончики волос Баки касаются лба и щек. Стив снова улыбается, и улыбка делает его моложе. Он кажется совсем юным, домашним, созданным для чего угодно, но только не для войны.Может, он все же чуточку более пьян, чем думал.– С днем рождения, – говорит Стив.Или:У них всегда так: шаг вперед, два назад
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	seduced you and left you bruised and ruined (you poor sad thing, you want a better story)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seduced you and left you bruised and ruined (you poor sad thing, you want a better story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754596) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Ровно дыши,  
Капитан моей распущенной души  
  
(БИ-2 – "Безвоздушная тревога")_

Кажется, это длится целую вечность: его член пульсирует, задница сжимается, и весь он извивается и скулит, распятый под Стивом. 

Кончив, Стив утыкается Баки в шею и загнанно дышит. Он все еще по самые яйца внутри, и у него все еще стоит. Баки не шибко разбирается в тонкостях суперолдатской анатомии и не знает, почему иногда Стиву хватает одного раза и его член обмякает сразу после оргазма, а иногда – нет. Тогда Стив продолжает трахать его в задницу, в рот или между влажных от пота бедер будто ни в чем не бывало. Будто это не он только что залил тут все спермой. Стив может драть его часами напролет, серьезно, стоит ему прикоснуться к собственному члену, и тот встает как по команде, и Стив снова и снова сует его в Баки и трахает, трахает, трахает без намека на усталость. 

Без единого, блядь, намека на усталость.

Они не проверяли – не было случая, к тому же их свидания по-прежнему всегда спонтанны и достаточно редки – сколько раз Стив сможет его выебать, прежде чем у него все же сядут батарейки. Баки уверен, что сдохнет раньше, чем это случится, но, боже, что за прекрасная это будет смерть? Быть затраханным насмерть Капитаном Америкой – подумать только. 

Баки совсем не против, серьезно. Даже за. Да и вряд ли ощущения в процессе будут сильно отличаться от того, что он чувствует, когда Стив на пробу толкается внутрь, и Баки знает, что вот сейчас он возьмет бешеный темп и не сбавит его, пока Баки не начнет реветь и умолять. И потом не сбавит тоже. 

Баки тащится с такой херни, Баки хочет все и сразу, но первое прикосновение к чувствительной после недавнего оргазма простате заставляет его заскулить и сжаться, и Баки готовится к острой, сокрушительной боли. Он знает, во что Стив способен его превратить. В сломленный, едва осознающий себя пиздец, вот во что. Баки ждет этого с нетерпением. Баки хочет орать во все горло. Он хочет упираться и сопротивляться, не играючи, а всерьез, в полную свою силу, как будто он уже на самом краю и не выдержит больше ни единого мгновения их близости. 

Он хочет, чтобы Стив прижал его к постели, перевернул рывком на живот и продолжил брать, не заботясь, нравится это Баки или нет. 

Он хочет скулить о пощаде. 

Хочет умолять Стива остановиться, перестать, черт, пожалуйста, просто хватит, я не могу, не могу, не могу больше. И чтобы Стив слышал каждое чертово слово. Чтобы ему было плевать, чтобы он так и не остановился, а только брал и брал, пока от Баки не останется ничего, кроме жалких человеческих обломков. 

Баки не планирует говорить ничего такого вслух, но фантазия жжет черепную коробку, и он открывает рот раньше, чем успевает сообразить, что творит. 

– Пожалуйста, хватит, – стонет он, когда Стив снова толкается в него, одним рывком входя на всю длину. 

Секунда – и в комнате вдруг становится очень тихо. 

Баки понимает, что он только что ляпнул, и заставляет себя открыть глаза. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как зрачки Стива расширяются в чистом, неподдельном ужасе. 

Стив выходит из него очень осторожно, и эта его опасливая бережность едва не на изнанку Баки выворачивает. Обычно Стив так себя не ведет – просто потому что они, ну... они и есть. Чаще всего их секс больше похож на драку, чем на акт привязанности, и тем кошмарнее ощущать, как медленно Стив вынимает из него свой член. Будто любое неосторожное движение может навредить Баки. Их тела разъединяются, и в следующую секунду Стив оказывается на другом конце постели – настолько далеко от Баки, насколько позволяет размер койки. В его глазах все еще плещется ужас, но Баки замечает и кое-что еще. 

Вину. 

– Блядь, – выплевывает он и тут же прикусывает язык, потому как Стива всего передергивает. Его взгляд мечется по Баки, как сумасшедший, будто в поисках… повреждений? Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо. – Стив, послушай, я не хотел… 

Плохой, плохой выбор слов! Баки понимает это сразу, стоит только Стиву спасть с лица. 

– Мне так…

– Я не это имел в виду! 

Баки затыкается, рвано выдыхает и радуется тому, что хотя бы оборвал на корню так толком и не начавшийся поток бессмысленных извинений. Все не просто паршиво, все летит в пизду с первой космической скоростью, и Баки во что бы то ни стало должен это исправить. Если Стив решит, что сделал что-то против его воли, всему конец. 

Баки хотел этого, хочет до сих пор, так сильно, что все никак не получается выровнять дыхание. 

Он бросает на Стива короткий вороватый взгляд. Его член, мягкий и расслабленный, лежит между ног, и Баки никак не может отделаться от мысли, что вот его идиотизм и справился с тем, с чем не смогли справиться три оргазма подряд. Ну что за ночка, а. 

– А что ты имел в виду? – тихо спрашивает Стив и спускает ноги с кровати. Он до сих пор держится от Баки на почтительном расстоянии и, используя язык своего тела, изо всех сил старается казаться безобидным. Что довольно проблематично, когда ты размером с танк. 

Баки открывает рот, закрывает и принимается ерзать на кровати в бездарной попытке потянуть время. Хотел бы он выглядеть попристойней – или хотя бы не настолько расхристанным и хорошо оттраханным – но, когда на тебе, не считая следов от рук и зубов, надето одно сплошное нихуя, это практически невозможно. Бля. Нет, серьезно, ну как можно быть настолько тупым дерьмом? Даже язык за зубами удержать – и то не в состоянии!

– Баки?

Когда Баки все же решается заговорить, то очень старается контролировать свои эмоции, но голос все равно так и сочится разочарованием и злостью – видимо, рядом со Стивом он настолько привык не то, что не прятать свою гнильцу, а даже выставлять ее напоказ, что теперь она прет горлом, избалованная, неудержимая и очень едкая. 

– Слушай, я, правда, не хотел тебя напугать. И я в курсе, насколько стремно и странно это сейчас звучит. Я всегда знал, что, если что, ты остановишься по первому требованию, черт, ты и остановился, а я не… Ты не сделал мне больно или неприятно, Стив. Клянусь. 

Стив молчит. Глубокая поперечная морщинка между его бровей по-прежнему на месте, но, по крайней мере, он больше не выглядит как побитый щенок. Баки ждет, что он начнет задавать вопросы. Он _боится_ , что Стив начнет задавать вопросы. 

И правильно делает. 

– Тогда что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал после того, как ты попросил меня остановиться? 

Теперь Стив неестественно спокоен, ужас и паника ушли из его взгляда, будто и не бывало. Говорит он резко и строго, и Баки от одного его тона бросает то в жар, то в холод, и, чер-рт, как же это все нездор _о_ во. 

А впрочем... Поебать. 

Последнее, чего он хочет, так это делиться с блядским Капитаном Америкой своими фантазиями об изнасиловании, а потом захлебываться в осуждении, которое закономерно за этим последует. Искушение встать с кровати и свалить слишком велико: нахуй эти странные больные взаимоотношения, которые они лелеяли, как незнамо что. Они создали нечто чудовищное, ненормальное, они… Черт. Баки весь подбирается.

Как и у любой медали, у этой есть обратная сторона. То, что Баки Барнс неразумный мудак без руля и без ветрил, совсем не значит, что он _трусливый_ неразумный мудак без руля и без ветрил. Стив не заслуживает, чтобы его бросили вот так, без каких-либо объяснений. К тому же, будем честны, любовника лучше у Баки не было и вряд ли будет. Из-за обалденного секса он и сунул голову в петлю. Стив действительно хорош в постели: в меру жесткий, в меру чуткий, а его член... Баки страшно не хочет потерять все это из-за какой-то глупости. 

Поэтому он поднимает на Стива тяжелый взгляд и говорит: 

– Не останавливался.

Стив моргает так медленно, что это сводит Баки с ума. 

– Ты хотел, чтобы я не останавливался. После того, как ты умолял меня прекратить. 

Баки невольно сглатывает. С той самой секунды, как он начал этот разговор, они бродили по очень тонкому льду, но теперь... теперь они нахуй рухнули в прорубь, потому что у Баки от этих слов, произнесенных низким, тихим голосом, дергается член.

– Да, – говорит он почти шепотом. 

– Поднимайся, Барнс. 

Проблеск возбуждения увядает так же резво, как и вспыхнул, и Баки слушается, скривив рот. Он облажался, он уже понял, но разве это повод вышвыривать его из койки, как провинившегося щенка? 

Что ж, по крайней мере, обошлось без отповедей и долгих, осуждающих взглядов вскользь. Баки и сам знает, насколько стремные вещи временами крутятся у него в голове. Теперь он хотя бы может притвориться, что дело в них, а не в том, что его время вышло и он успел наскучить Стиву. 

Гребанный лицемер. Да, Баки нравилось, когда грубо и на износ, но Стив… Стиву это нравилось не меньше. Баки не слепой. Он видел. 

– И куда ты собрался? – холодно интересуется Стив, когда Баки направляется в гостиную, чтобы собрать разбросанное по полу шмотье. Кажется, они порвали его рубашку, пока раздевались, но это ничего. Ему случалось и в худшем виде от любовников уходить. 

– Сваливаю, – бросает он. – Можешь не провожать. 

– Да черта с два, – Стив хмурится, в его голосе прорезаются стальные гневные нотки. Это почему-то успокаивает, но Баки все равно внутренне подбирается, готовясь к худшему. – А ну сядь, Барнс. Поговорим. 

– Да ради всего святого, Кэп. Давай без этого. Если хочешь отчитать меня за мои припизднутые фантазии – пожалуйста, но сначала в зеркало глянь, лады? – Баки резко оборачивается. Удивление во взгляде Стива застает его врасплох, но остановиться Баки уже не в состоянии: – То, что ты можешь сделать вид, что ни при чем, просто потому, что тебе кажется, что это ненормально, не значит… Черт. О, черт. Ты не это собирался сказать, да? 

– Нет, – говорит Стив, и Баки на секунду как будто в Сахару телепортируется, настолько сухо звучит его голос. Если слова Баки его и задели, Стив никак этого не показывает. – Не это. Кое-что в таких вещах я все же понимаю. И, поверь мне, Барнс, со своим отражением я тоже хорошо знаком. 

– Блядь, – Баки на секунду жмурится, после чего отводит взгляд и упирает его в дальний угол комнаты. – Прости, Кэп, я не подумал. Я не имел в виду…

– Еще как имел, – безжалостно прерывает его Стив. – Ты всегда говоришь, что думаешь, Баки Барнс. А теперь сядь.

Баки сглатывает. 

– Зачем?

– Затем, что я сейчас сделаю кофе, а потом мы с тобой поговорим. 

– Я не… Серьезно, почему? 

И внезапно Стив оказывается совсем близко, вторгается в личное пространство Баки, и Баки позволяет взять себя за подбородок. 

– Потому что, если ты чего-то от меня хочешь, нам надо сесть и обсудить это. Я слишком долго ебался с этим дерьмом вслепую, и все было нормально, я привык, но здесь… Здесь я провожу черту. Нам нужны правила. Границы. 

– Мог бы просто сказать "нет", – мямлит Баки. Сердце колотится у него в горле. Выражение глаз Стива вдруг смягчается.

– Понимаешь, в чем дело, Барнс... Я не хочу говорить тебе "нет".

***

Пока Баки сидит там и слушает, как Стив расхаживает по кухне, облегчение в нем сходится в неравной схватке с каким-то не то ощущением, не то предчувствием, которое пока не получается идентифицировать. Он не понимает, зачем им кофе. Не понимает, зачем им разговоры по душам, когда можно взять и притвориться, что последнего часа не было. Отмотать назад.

Он не понимает, почему Стив не может просто вскрыть его черепную коробку, забраться внутрь, изучить Баки, рассортировать все его пороки и девиации, вычленить суть, а потом преподнести так необходимые жестокость и боль на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой. 

Последнее не только глупо, но еще и ужасно несправедливо по отношению к Стиву, но Баки всегда паршиво соображал в стрессовых ситуациях, и особенно – таких, когда надо выворачиваться наизнанку и раскладывать все свои дрянные мотивы и помыслы по полочкам. Если быть честным, Баки предпочел бы пару-тройку отрядов СТРАЙКа размотать, а не вот это вот все. 

Что ж так долго-то? 

Стив возвращается из кухни с двумя дымящимися кружками с кофе в руках. Слишком быстро.

Баки с благодарным вздохом тянется за своей, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, но уже первый глоток заставляет его пожалеть о том, что он родился на свет, сунулся в ЩИТ и имел однажды глупость подкатить к Стиву Роджерсу. В общем, обо всем, что привело его в этот нечестивый час в это нечестивое место. По крайней мере, он не выплевывает эту херь Стиву в лицо. Уже неплохо. 

– Матерь божья, Кэп, что это, ракетное топливо? 

Стив непонимающе моргает и делает большой глоток из своей чашки с кофейным зельем. Баки от одного вида передергивает. Он отставляет свою порцию подальше и досадливо морщится, потому как соблазнительный горьковатый аромат свежесваренного кофе от этого никуда не девается. А Баки уже имел честь убедиться, что с реальностью – с илистой реальностью со вкусом адовых мук – он не имеет ничего общего.

– Рассказывай, – просто говорит Стив, и Баки поспешно отворачивает лицо. 

– Я… Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Кэп? Ты знаешь, какая херня мне нравится в койке. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что, когда я впервые запрыгнул на твой член, ни о чем таком я не просил. Неужели ты и вправду так сильно удивлен? 

– Ты постоянно меня удивляешь, Барнс, – говорит Стив очень тихо с ноткой мучительной искренности в голосе. Баки не уверен, что должен был это услышать, но он услышал, и он поднимает глаза на Стива, и тот смотрит на него в ответ – так же пронзительно и остро, как он обычно смотрит в самый разгар битвы. Потом он отводит взгляд и на его губах мелькает короткая полуулыбка. – Это комплимент, если что. 

Баки не знает, верить этому "комплименту" или нет, но лицо его уже вовсю пылает. Он запрокидывает голову и упирается невидящим взглядом в потолок. Он не хочет об этом говорить, но… Стив в курсе, и сам Баки тоже в курсе, что, если бы он и впрямь хотел избежать этого разговора, он мог бы свалить по-тихому, пока Стив шаманил на кухне свое пойло. 

Так что возможно – только возможно – в действительности Баки и сам понимает необходимость объясниться и расставить все точки над i. Кто знает. 

Боже, как же он скучает по тем славным временам, когда все его чувства к Стиву ограничивались любовью к его огромному херу.

– Что ты хочешь услышать, Стив? – устало повторяет Баки.

Он не зовет Стива по имени, если только они не трахаются, но сейчас Баки почему-то кажется, что это будет в тему. Кэп звучит слишком официально, а “сэр” Баки использует, когда хочет либо завести Стива, либо довести до ручки – тут уже от обстоятельств зависит. Ему нравится звать Стива по имени, он ловит от этого самый настоящий кайф, и именно поэтому… Именно поэтому Баки не делает этого за пределами постели. 

– Давай начнем с того, что ты от меня хочешь. И как я могу тебе это дать. 

Баки сглатывает. В голове заходится воем тревожная сирена. Правда в том, что с тех пор, как он записался в армию и проебал остатки веры в человечество, у него не было полноценного доминанта, а тут вот, ну… появился Стив. У его проблем с доверием есть собственные проблемы с доверием. Баки, конечно, не Фьюри и не Наташа, но и до дружелюбного наемного убийцы по соседству ему далеко. И тот факт, что он, когда думает об их со Стивом странной, ненормальной интрижке, имеет наглость использовать слово "полноценный", только подтверждает, насколько все плохо. 

Но ведь он все еще здесь, верно? Это же тоже о чем-то говорит? Он здесь, он снова и снова возвращается к Стиву, наплевав на все свои табу касательно одноразовых перепихов. 

– Представляешь, как тяжело найти Дома, способного дать мне то, что я хочу? Что мне _нужно_? – он бросает на Стива беглый взгляд и тут же трусливо возвращается к разглядыванию потолка, потому как, оказывается, Стив смотрит на него в ответ и смотрит внимательно. Будто ему и в самом деле важно понять. – Впрочем, откуда бы? Уверен, люди в очередь выстраиваются, чтобы ты их хорошенько выеб. 

Стив фыркает, и это не должно звучать мило, но звучит, и у Баки что-то сжимается в груди. 

– Ты удивишься, сколько народа смотрит на Капитана Америку и видит простофилю из прошлого века, которому срочно надо показать небо в алмазах. Уверен, с тобой такого не случается. 

– Не-а, – задиристо тянет Баки. Как тут не зубоскалить, зная, что кто-то и впрямь думает о Стиве в таком ключе. Уж Баки мог бы многое этим остолопам рассказать о том, как обстоят дела на самом деле и кто у них в тандеме отвечает за "небо в алмазах". – Не случается. Но это и логично. У Зимнего Солдата в отличие от Капитана Америки дурная репутация. Плюс я размером со шкаф и вечно хожу с мордой кирпичом. Люди склонны верить своим глазам и ощущениям. Ну и Гидровские файлы, которые слила в сеть Нат, не добавляют мне очков. Я прихожу в клуб и ко мне выстраивается толпа нуждающихся в крепкой руке и хорошей порке. А если меня узнают, начинается сущий ад. Нет, есть и такие, которым плевать на всю эту супергеройскую чепуху. Но у некоторых как будто пунктик какой. Они видят большого злобного парня из Мстителей, и у них аж глаза загораются. Начинают командовать, строить из себя незнамо что, а сами даже удержать меня не в состоянии. Любые цивильные оковы я могу порвать в два счета, а адамантиевых наручников в прикроватной тумбочке у большинства людей как-то не водится. 

Баки затыкается и крепко сжимает челюсти, слегка в прострации от того, сколько всего наговорил за раз. Он дышит немного чаще обычного, у него ледяные руки, сердце колотится где-то в горле как ненормальное. Он и раньше об этом думал, иногда долго и помногу, но никогда не зацикливался на этих мыслях, потому что у него был Стив. И вот теперь слова жгут ему язык и так и льются в страждущие уши. 

Так и тянет глянуть на Стива хоть одним глазком, но Баки пока держится.

– Все нормально, – говорит он уже спокойнее. – Мне не на что жаловаться. Если у парня крепкий член и он может заткнуть меня парой-тройкой фраз, это уже немало. 

– Но все равно недостаточно. Тебе нужно больше. 

Баки вздрагивает, когда Стив это говорит, и наконец опускает глаза с потолка. Стив ловит его взгляд, вряд ли намеренно, но это неважно, потому что Баки мгновенно затягивает в водоворот невыносимой синевы. 

Все намного сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Дело не только в сексе, хотя здесь и сейчас они говорят именно о нем. В глазах Стива не мелькает ни намека на осуждение. Не то, чтобы Баки так уж сильно жаждал порицания, но сам факт его отсутствия ощущается до ужаса странно. Даже как будто немного неуместно. Баки только сейчас понимает, насколько на самом деле страшился, что Стив не поймет и отвергнет его. Но вот он сидит напротив и слушает с такой звериной сосредоточенностью, которая в повседневной жизни – вряд ли Стив замечает подобное – заставляет окружающих ходить на цыпочках и дышать через раз. Даже Баки тяжело выдержать его взгляд. Если б мог, он с удовольствием отвел бы глаза. 

Но справиться с таким притяжением попросту невозможно: Стив как пламя, навстречу которому, если ты глупый, жадный до хорошей жесткой ебли мотылек вроде Баки Барнса, нельзя не стремиться. 

– Нет, – выдыхает Баки, – недостаточно. 

– Тебе нравится нарываться и сопротивляться, – говорит Стив мягко, он криво улыбается, и сердце Баки делает какой-то совершенно невозможный кульбит и застревает в глотке. Баки едва может вздохнуть.

Он рвано кивает, с трудом переводя взгляд подальше от этого огромного идиотского лица. 

Ему требуется время, чтобы перевести дух, и Стив терпеливо ждет ответа, не пытаясь давить. Но тяжелого взгляда с Баки он так и не сводит. 

– Ты первый человек за долгое время, который… который может дать мне то, что мне нужно. А я идиот. Я всегда стараюсь выжимать из ситуации максимум, поэтому раз за разом давлю. Мне хочется большего, еще, еще, еще, и ты всегда уступаешь, всегда поддаешься, и... Я не собирался… клянусь, я не собирался говорить этого вслух, хотел немного пофантазировать, вот и все. 

– Баки. 

Стив возмутительно спокоен, и по его тону можно понять одно сплошное нихуя. Баки хочется снова на него посмотреть, увидеть морщинку между бровей и жесткую линию рта. Он больше не страшится, что Стив будет его осуждать, но все еще считает, что разговоры это та еще срань. Хотя конкретно этот довести до конца все же придется.

Баки ведь совсем не привык разговаривать со Стивом. Просто разговаривать, вне койки, вне миссий. Рассказывать, как прошел день, обсуждать последний просмотренный фильм, травить байки. Есть черта, которую переходить не стоит, и проходит она именно здесь. 

– Баки, – повторяет Стив, резче на этот раз, и в его голосе прорезаются повелительные нотки, от которых у Баки всегда колени слабеют. – Посмотри на меня. 

Легкие сжимаются и как будто инеем изнутри покрываются, а остальные внутренности, наоборот, опаляет жаром. 

– Я не буду просить дважды.

Баки поднимает взгляд, не в силах ослушаться, и строгие черты лица Стива тут же смягчаются. Он тянет вперед, ближе, явно намереваясь взять Баки за руку. 

Баки шарахается от прикосновения, подбирается весь, как черепаха, почуявшая опасность и втянувшая голову под крепкий надежный панцирь. Он не может позволить Стиву прикоснуться к себе. Только не сейчас. Потому что иначе его размажет тонким слоем, и Стив, конечно, ничего не скажет и соберет его по кускам, но... Баки скорее умрет, чем позволит этому случится.

Стив застывает, его рука беспомощно повисает в воздухе, а взгляд тускнеет. На мгновение Баки кажется, что Стив на него разозлится, но этого не происходит. 

– Ладно, – вместо этого говорит он. Мягко и тихо, будто успокаивая дикого, до усрачки напуганного зверя. Что не так уж и далеко от правды. – Скажи мне, как я узнаю?

Вопрос застает Баки врасплох и на секунду заставляет забыть о творящемся пиздеце.

– Что? 

– Как я узнаю, – повторяет Стив, – если ты действительно захочешь остановиться? Нам нужен сигнал. 

Смысл сказанного доходит до него с опозданием, но, когда доходит, Баки не может сдержать нервный, лающий смешок.

– Ебена мать. Ты меня о стоп-слове спрашиваешь? Черт. Ты знаешь, что такое стоп-слова! 

Выражение лица Стива бесценно: чистое, ничем не замутненное раздражение соседствует с взглядом обещающим долгую, мучительную, но при этом такую сладкую смерть. 

– Я кое-что почитал на эту тему. Ответь на мой вопрос. Пожалуйста. 

Баки медлит, внимательно наблюдая за Стивом. Расширенные зрачки. Напряженная поза. Стив явно не так уж спокоен и невозмутим, каким хочет казаться, то ли ради Баки, то ли ради себя самого. Он выдает себя, и, кажется, Баки понимает, где тут зарыта собака. Там же, где зарыта его собственная, и, черт, то, что они вдруг совпали вот так, даже в этом, одновременно пугает и вызывает восторженный трепет. 

– Тебе тоже нравится, когда я нарываюсь и сопротивляюсь, – выдыхает Баки. 

Что-то дикое, животное поднимает в нем голову, предвкушение и страх скручивают внутренности в тугой узел, и Стив понимает, конечно, Стив видит и понимает. Его глаза темнеют. 

– Нравится. 

Несколько секунд они сидят в напряженной тишине. Все это похоже на сон, который Баки готов смотреть на повторе, не просыпаясь, целую вечность. 

– Ты знаешь, откуда я, Стив? 

– Это было в твоем деле, – говорит Стив ровно, но больше Баки на это не поведется.

– Мне кажется, это неплохой вариант. Раз уж мы с тобой два Бруклинских ублюдка без руля и без ветрил. Что думаешь? 

Стив выглядит так, будто ему одновременно хочется расхохотаться и завалить Баки прямо тут, на полу. 

– Ладно, – бормочет он, криво улыбнувшись. – Значит, будет "Бруклин". 

Баки кивает и откидывается на спинку дивана. Он все еще напряжен, руки у него по-прежнему ледяные, и внутри полный раздрай, но теперь он хотя бы может ровно дышать. 

Уж что-что, а трахаться они сегодня точно не будут. Скоро он поднимется, малодушно не глядя Стиву в глаза, сбежит и не появится на пороге до тех пор, пока не убедит себя, что ситуация снова под контролем. 

Но пока… Он посидит еще минутку со Стивом. Наедине с этим его кошмарным кофе и призраком их странной, обоюдной честности.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев они практически не пересекаются, но в конечном итоге Баки сам приходит к Стиву. Этот раз отличается от всех, что были до.

После очередной миссии Баки решает покататься по городу, чтобы хорошенько проветрить мозги. По крайней мере, именно так он говорит сам себе. Он даже верит в эту ересь: ровно до тех пор, пока не паркует байк напротив добротного многоквартирного дома на восточной окраине дорогого респектабельного района. Аккурат под окнами Стива. Пару часов назад, отчитавшись Марии по выполненным целям и сопутствующему ущербу на миссии, Баки поднялся на лифте на сто сорок четвертый этаж этаж и обнаружил, что Стив съехал. Он жил то тут, то там, чередуя без какой-либо явной закономерности свою личную квартиру и апартаменты в Башне Мстителей. В последние Баки с недавних пор имел привычку заявляться без приглашения в любое время дня и ночи. Всего-то и надо, что кнопку в лифте нажать, и вот ты уже на месте. 

Личная квартира это уже другое. 

Это _безопасное место_ Стива, его укрытие. Баки выяснил адрес еще давно, но до сегодняшнего дня никогда сюда не приходил. Есть на свете сакральные вещи, но… 

Но. 

Кажется, Стив совсем не против принять гостей. Он открывает дверь без футболки, в одних низко сидящих домашних штанах, и Баки в ту же секунду забывает, зачем вообще явился, а потом.... Потом его прижимают к стене и горло вспыхивает острой болью, когда Стив впивается в него зубами. 

Кое-как они добираются до кровати. Скорее всего, это заслуга Стива, который буквально тащит Баки на себе, как какого-нибудь вертлявого, жаждущего ласки щенка. 

И – боже!

Как же это здорово: снова ощущать сильные пальцы в волосах и голодные укусы на плечах. Кажется, они рвут очередную его рубашку, и Баки медленно сходит с ума у Стива в руках: не забывая, но позволяя недавним воспоминаниям подернуться зыбкой дымкой отстраненности. 

Пару дней назад Мария вызвала его на ковер и дала задание. Одиночное, без команды. Для стрелка. Боже, даже забавно, как ЩИТ продолжал существовать и здравствовать, будучи – согласно бумагам – разрушенным до самого основания. Стив бы взбеленился, если бы узнал. 

Хорошо, что он не знает. Баки на секунду крепко жмурится.

Стиву в отличие от него удалось после проекта "Озарение" сбросить Фьюри с хвоста и уйти в свободное плаванье. Да, Баки тоже по-прежнему является частью инициативы Мстители, но это другое. Он не герой. 

Он иначе устроен. 

Стив спускается поцелуями-укусами по его груди к животу, удерживая Баки крепко прижатым к кровати, и Баки позволяет ощущению чувствительной от наливающихся отметин коже и восхитительной синеве глаз напротив вытеснить из его головы реки крови и глаза другие – серые и пустые. Мертвые. Той женщине и в самом деле было лучше умереть, но ее остекленевший взгляд продолжает преследовать Баки во сне и наяву. Рано или поздно это пройдет, оно всегда проходит, но прямо сейчас Баки здесь, со Стивом, и болезненное нетерпение жжет его изнутри, и ему надо, надо, надо, чтобы его разорвали на части, а потом собрали обратно, починили, исправи...

Стив прикусывает кожу у Баки на внутренней стороне бедра, лижет по всей длине член, а потом принимается посасывать яйца, после чего рывком переворачивает Баки на живот и вздергивает на четвереньки. Все это происходит настолько стремительно, что Баки даже пискнуть не успевает. 

Горячий влажный язык проходится по его дырке, и Баки жалобно мяучит, приподнимая задницу. Для острастки Стив кусает его прямо за ягодицу, и на ней тут же наливается пульсирующий отпечаток его зубов, а Баки, о, Баки был бы не против, даже если бы Стив решил сожрать его живьем. 

Стив добавляет к языку два скользких от смазки – или слюны? – пальца, они длинные и толстые, и Баки сразу становится слишком полно и много. Простыни рвутся в его хватке, пока Стив раз за разом надавливает пальцами на простату, языком продолжая терзать края дырки. 

Баки кончает с задушенным криком, в голове становится блаженно пусто, а все его тело перетряхивает удовольствием, выдаивая досуха. 

Он рефлекторно напрягается, когда Стив входит в него, сжимается задницей вокруг члена, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Стив не щадит его, берет сразу грубо и мощно, и Баки, черт, Баки буквально влюблен в силу и неумолимость его рук, зубов и члена. 

Это так просто и здорово – быть здесь и принимать, пока тебя покачивает как на волнах на каждом движении. Измученная простата горит огнем – Стив раз за разом задевает ее, мягкий член свисает между ног. Баки заполнен по самое не хочу, раздавлен, разобран на составляющие, и, блядь, да, для этого он и был создан. Для этого, а не для бесконечной череды убийств и политических игр. 

– Тише, – выдыхает Стив ему на ухо, и Баки затыкается, только сейчас осознавая, что все это время громко и протяжно всхлипывал. 

У него все лицо мокрое от слез. 

– Умница, – мурлычет Стив, и, господи святый, какая же он задница. Лучшая на свете, идеальная во всех отношениях задница. – Такой послушный сегодня, м?

– Пошел ты, – хрипит Баки, и от следующего толчка его едва не разрывает пополам. Подкашиваются руки, Баки валится на кровать, и Стив валится следом. Он обнимает Баки поперек груди, сжимает так крепко, что локти Баки оказываются надежно прижаты к бокам, и все, он в ловушке, ему некуда, совсем некуда деться, Стив огромный, горячий, и наваливается сверху всем весом. Баки едва дышит и весь горит, и член Стива продолжает двигаться в нем, как ебанный поршень. 

Стив вонзает зубы ему в живое плечо, сжимает и тянет на себя. Баки дергается, орет, и за это его кусают уже за загривок. Стив грубо засасывает кожу, отпускает с влажным, хлюпающим звуком, высовывает язык и успокаивающе гладит самым кончиком набухающую синяком кожу. А потом отстраняется, и Баки возмущенно скулит и не затыкается, даже когда Стив тянет его наверх, усаживая себе на колени. 

Баки глядит на него во все глаза, впитывает жадно это золотое великолепие, и это все равно что смотреть на солнце. Однажды Икар смастерил себе крылья, чтобы взглянуть на него поближе, взлетел, упал и так и умер во тьме и холоде. 

Стив стискивает в ладонях его ягодицы, приподнимает Баки, а потом опускает обратно на свой член, и Баки хватает воздух открытым ртом, чувствуя каждый дюйм. Так даже хуже. Лучше. Ощущения острее, жестче. Баки сидит у Стива на бедрах, распяленный на его члене, и на каждом движении тот погружается в него все глубже и глубже, доходит до груди, до самой глотки, затыкает Баки с обеих сторон, и он не может, не может дышать. 

Стив крепче сдавливает в ладонях его задницу, оставляя на ней новые синяки, и размеренно поднимает и опускает его на своем члене, и Баки чувствует, как бурлит, беснуется у него под кожей тщательно сдерживаемая сила. Он только и может, что цепляться за Стива, хвататься за его шею и плечи. Баки тоже оставляет на Стиве синяки – темные следы от крепких, цепких пальцев – вот только они исчезнут уже через пару часов, в то время как Баки будет носить свои днями напролет, как клеймо. Ему плевать на это, он любит, когда Стив оставляет на нем свои метки. Он нечасто позволяет себе думать об этом, но, когда позволяет, ему хочется еще и еще. Когда они наконец порвут и разойдутся каждый своей дорогой, Баки унесет с собой кусочек Стива и сохранит. И дай бог, чтобы это не был кусочек его огромного, глупого, храброго сердца. 

На щеку ложится теплая ладонь, пальцы расходятся в стороны, поглаживая кожу, прежде чем крепко ухватить Баки за подбородок и несильно встряхнуть. Баки продирает глаза, смаргивает слезы и безропотно открывает рот, пуская внутрь указательный палец Стива. Он сосет его и жадно стонет, когда Стив вдруг вскидывает бедра резче обычного, а в следующую секунду добавляет к указательному пальцу средний и грубо давит Баки на язык уже двумя. 

Взгляд Стива горит огнем, пронизывает Баки насквозь, и Баки хочется укрыться, спрятаться от него, но он может, не может, не мо!... Он и не станет. Ни за что на свете. 

Кто знает, может, в глубине души он тоже хочет взглянуть на солнце чуточку ближе?

Как Икар. 

Стив вытаскивает пальцы у него изо рта, и за ними к губам Баки тянется тонкая нитка слюны. Стив переводит жадный взгляд на его приоткрытый рот, он хочет поцеловать Баки, он всегда хочет поцеловать Баки, и проблема не в том, что Баки против, нет, просто… Просто нет. 

Вместо поцелуя Стив кусает его за челюсть, и эту отметину никак не получится скрыть под одеждой, и Баки шипит и ерзает, принимая член Стива так глубоко, как только может. 

Первое прикосновение теплых влажных пальцев к растянутому краю его дырки посылает электрический разряд вдоль всего позвоночника. Стив гладит вкруговую, поначалу нежно, едва касаясь. Баки раскрыт и беззащитен, распялен на члене, и Стив трогает его прямо там, где они соединяются, срастаются, и ему это нравится, у него розовеют щеки, а зрачки расширяются настолько, что заполняют собой почти всю радужку. Он смотрит на Баки почти смущенно. Робко. 

Но от этой робости не остается и следа, когда Стив надавливает на и так растянутый до предела край дырки. 

Баки мотает головой, со всей дури вцепившись Стиву в плечи. Он пытается сосредоточиться, но язык во рту тяжелый и неповоротливый, и слова не задерживаются на нем, тонут в жалобных стонах, потому что Стив огромен и все еще в нем.

Теперь Стив давит куда настойчивей, и вход Баки подергивается, мягкий и уязвимый. 

– Нет, – выдыхает Баки, с трудом узнавая свой голос в этой скрипучей какофонии. – Не… Не надо… Стив, он не… 

Стив щелкает пальцем по краю входа, царапает ногтем туго натянутую кожу, и Баки кричит, сжимаясь, но деться ему все равно некуда.

– Он не что, Баки? – спрашивает Стив, ебанный, мать его, ублюдок, и пробует снова, пытается подцепить край дырки, итак уже заполненной по самое не хочу. Его, Стива, членом. 

– Не влезет, – шипит Баки, и этот звук почти сразу перерастает в болезненный крик, когда Стив надавливает еще и наконец проталкивает палец внутрь него. – Прекрати, господи, Стив, ты не можешь… 

– Я могу делать все, что захочу, – урчит Стив и ведет губами вдоль линии его челюсти. Он высовывает язык и осторожно проводит по свежим синякам в форме его же пальцев. – И ты все примешь, куколка, слышишь меня?

Баки думает, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах ему простительно, что он не отвечает на заданный вопрос, а только дышит-дышит-дышит, пока Стив проталкивает палец глубже в него, вплотную к члену. 

Бруклин. Слово вспыхивает секундно на краю сознания, и Баки становится легче, даже если он так его и не произносит, а только всхлипывает и скулит. 

Стив подбрасывает бедра, и Баки подпрыгивает на его члене. Палец все еще у него внутри, и Стив тянет его в сторону, как будто хочет раскрыть Баки еще сильнее. Баки беспомощно мотает головой, а потом Стив пытается протолкнуть в него еще один палец, а Баки снова кричит.

– Нет, нет, – частит он бессвязно, пока Стив растягивает его, чтобы вставить второй палец. – Погоди, пожалуйста, Стив, он не… Я не приму, не смогу, я… 

Стив безжалостно доказывает ему, что он не прав, и Баки широко открывает рот, и шумно дышит, пока у него внутри орудуют два пальца и член. Одно-мать-его-временно.

– Сможешь, – обещает Стив низким голосом. Он снова толкается в Баки, его член сдвигается, и его пальцы тоже по-прежнему внутри. – Только посмотри на себя, солнце, ты отлично справляешься. Такой открытый. Готов поспоришь, ты весь мой кулак примешь, если я решу его в тебя засунуть, что думаешь?

Баки мотает головой, но картинка уже вспыхивает перед его внутренним взором, и на ней он надет на руку Стива, измученный, рыдающий без продыху, истекающий семенем и кровью, мечтающий, чтобы это закончилось, и знающий, что оно не закончится и… 

Его тело сотрясает крупной дрожью, когда он сжимается. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – умоляет Баки, мечтая, чтобы Стив никогда, _никогда_ не останавливался. – Стив, я… Вытащи! Вытащи, пожалуйста… 

Стив задумчиво моргает, а потом его взгляд вдруг вспыхивает таким ярким, нечестивым огнем, что Баки едва не кончает. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив. Он улыбается, криво и порочно, и Баки кажется, что на него на всех парах несется товарняк. – Нет, Баки, я не вытащу. 

Господи, блядь, пресвятой иисус. 

Ладно.

Да.

Ладно. 

Стив снова начинает его трахать, на этот раз всерьез, глубоко и жестко, и у Баки с губ льется бесконечный поток задушенных вздохов вперемешку со стонами, и комната наполняется его отчаянными всхлипами и тихими мольбами, и Баки теряет счет времени, и сам теряется в жаре их скользких тел и в ослепительной, очищающей боли. Когда он кончает, все его нутро пульсирует, и этому нет конца и края, и каждый толчок Стива, каждое движение его пальцев провоцирует одну за другой волны крупной дрожи по всему телу. 

Оргазм оставляет его выпотрошенным, беспомощным. Баки заваливается на Стива, и Стив подхватывает его и держит, пока доебывает, послушного и безвольного, как кукла. 

Когда кончает сам Стив, Баки кажется, что его ебнуло фейерверком изнутри, и искры прожигают насквозь плоть и кости, а пламя заполняет собой гулкие пустоты в душе. Стив остается внутри, все еще твердый, всего на секунду, а потом выходит из Баки, и Баки совершенно точно к этому не готов. Из него течет, края дырки слишком чувствительны. Особенно – когда Стив гладит их жадными, собственническими прикосновениями. Баки больно. Баки невыносимо, невосполнимо пусто. 

Надолго пустым он, конечно, не остается, сразу три пальца толкаются в него. По сперме и смазке они входят легко, не встречая и намека на сопротивление. Баки знает, что Стиву такое нравится, пиздецки нравится кончать в него, а потом выходить, оставляя текущим и использованным. Это очень собственнический жест, и, было время, Баки даже хотел попросить больше так не делать, но сама мысль о том, что Стив будет использовать презервативы или вытаскивать из него за секунду до оргазма, оказалась невыносимой. И дело не в том, что Баки самому нравится ощущать себя грязным, как пиздец, хотя ему и нравится. Его особенно заводит, что грязным, как пиздец, его делает Стив, это сперма Стива течет из его дырки раз за разом, и это тревожный звоночек, что Баки следует быть умнее и осторожнее, но да кого ебет, что там ему следует. 

Стив сгибает пальцы, Баки вздрагивает и встречается взглядом с его, пронзительным, острым, умоляющим не отводить глаз. Как будто Стив не выучил еще, что Баки сделает все, что он только не попросит. 

Может, так оно и есть. Может, действительно не выучил. 

Баки жмурится, когда Стив потирает дразнящими движениями его сверхчувствительную простату, и упирается лбом ему в плечо, и кусает губы, но стонет все так же громко и отчаянно. У Стива по-прежнему стоит: его огромный твердый член упирается Баки в живот. И – да, Стив возьмет его снова, когда наиграется с растраханной дыркой, и, может, Баки попытается сопротивляться, а, может, и нет, но это не будет иметь ровным счетом никакого значения. Ему в любом случае будет приятно, он сойдет с ума от удовольствия и распадется на части. Хорошо это не закончится, оно никогда хорошо не заканчивается, и Баки вернется домой и попытается собрать себя воедино, но целым – цельным – он никогда уже не станет.

Впрочем, целым и цельным он и изначально не был. 

В реальность его возвращает боль. Не приятная и ноющая от прикосновений к простате, а резкая, похожая на ослепительную вспышку. Стив крупный парень, но никогда до этого момента Баки не осознавал этого в полной мере. Потому что теперь он нанизан сразу на четыре его пальца. Они входят в него, не встречая сопротивления, Баки все еще насквозь мокрый от спермы и растянутый, но его только что сняли с члена, а теперь в нем пальцы, четыре за раз, и его вот-вот разорвет. 

Баки отрывается от шеи Стива, поднимает зареванное лицо, и в ту же секунду жалеет об этом поспешном решении, потому что, потеряв одну из точек опоры, он соскальзывает вниз, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы. Его дырка растягивается еще сильнее, и, черт, а это больно. 

– Блядь, – выплевывает Баки сквозь зубы и пытается сосредоточиться. Он все еще цепляется за Стива, но что еще ему остается, когда этот ублюдок удерживает его, положив одну руку на затылок и засунув другую в задницу по самые костяшки.

Стив разводит пальцы, и Баки орет во все горло. 

Это жалкий, полный отчаяния звук, вырванный, кажется, из самой его сути, и растревоженный им воздух дрожит вокруг них. Стив под Баки недвижим и тверд, как скала, но взгляд у него темный от похоти. Стив будто бы пытается вобрать в себя, впитать весь тот ужас, что он творит. 

– Что ты делаешь? – хрипит Баки. Он вздрагивает, когда слышит, во что превратился его голос. В глазах стоят слезы, Баки вот-вот разрыдается, хотя его лицо и так уже все влажное и опухшее. Он чувствует, как першит в горле, и знает, что еще одно прикосновение, и его разъебет в пыль. 

– Я же сказал тебе, солнце, – нежно мурлычет Стив, и Баки старается не думать, как ему потом отзовется это "солнце". – Ты примешь весь мой кулак, если хорошенько постараешься. Помнишь?

Ох.

Ох, блядь. 

Подушечка большого пальца дразняще проходится по растянутому краю его дырки, собирает и растирает несколько капель спермы. Она крупная, мозолистая и теплая, Баки чувствует это даже не смотря на то, что горит сам. Он пытается представить, как она окажется внутри него, и не может. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – только и просит он, взгляд Стива ужесточается, убежденным он точно не выглядит. – Нет, Стив, сэр, вы… 

Он давится словами, когда Стив толкается глубже, четыре его пальца делают у Баки внутри что-то невообразимое, а большой сильнее надавливает на край дырки. Баки втягивает носом воздух, и это уже почти рыдание, и Стив повторяет движение. Кончик его большого пальца почти проталкивается внутрь. 

– Я – что? – спрашивает Стив самым обыденным своим тоном, но его с головой выдает возбужденная хрипотца. Временами ему хочется казаться равнодушным и неприступным, но у него плохо получается, и особенно, когда Баки уже трещит по швам, готовый вот-вот сдаться. – Ну же, Баки, скажи, что я? 

– Да пошел ты, – рычит Баки в порыве отчаяния и тут же расплачивается за это, выгибаясь с криком, когда Стив с силой вдавливается пальцы ему в измученную простату. – Нет, блядь, мне жаль, прости, я не хотел… 

– Но сказал, – задорно парирует Стив, он смеется, ублюдок, и его большой палец…

Давление на край дырки усиливается, а потом… 

...а потом вдруг исчезает, как не бывало. 

Когда Стив вытаскивает пальцы, аккуратно прокручивая их вокруг своей оси, Баки беспомощно сжимается, потому что знает, что последует за этим. Оглушающая, страшная пустота. Несколько секунд он неподвижно сидит у Стива на коленях, но потом Стив спихивает его на постель, переворачивает, утыкая лицом в матрас, заставляет высоко вздернуть задницу и берет одним глубоким толчком. 

Баки не издает ни звука, у него на это попросту не остается сил, и потому он только шумно дышит, пока Стив безжалостно дерет его. После первого раунда и четырех пальцев Баки растянут лучше некуда, в нем все еще полно спермы, и он легко принимает член. Но его простата до сих пор горит огнем, а кости, кажется, вот-вот превратятся в желе. Часть Баки все еще обмирает в ожидании неизбежного, он представляет себя распятым на этой огромной ладони, и уже другую его часть охватывает возбуждение. Будет больно, думает Баки, но еще будет очень хорошо, и эта мысль пульсирует в нем, скручиваясь тугой спиралью. Его член снова начинает твердеть, и Баки трется им о простыни, пока Стив продолжает втрахивать его в матрас. 

В голове воцаряется блаженная тишина, и это оказывается так легко, так восхитительно легко – просто закрыть глаза и окончательно сдаться. 

Позволить телу покачиваться в такт толчкам и – отпустить. 

Совсем отпустить.

***

После того раза Стив становится грубее. 

Поначалу Баки думает, что видит то, чего на самом деле нет, и принимает желаемое за действительное, но нет, дело и вправду оказывается в Стиве. Тот как будто прощупывает границы, изучая новые плоскости их отношений и проверяя, насколько далеко он сможет зайти, прежде чем Баки всерьез попросит его остановиться. Баки не на что жаловаться. Баки, если честно, в восторге. Ему нравится ощущать на себе большие и теплые руки Стива, нравится, когда Стив берет, что ему вздумается, не спрашивая разрешения, а ему самому только и остается, что подчиняться и получать удовольствие. Возможно, однажды происходящее утратит свою новизну, и Баки надоест, что его то и дело впечатывают в стену, ебут на весу или нагибают через письменный стол и снова ебут, но вряд ли это произойдет в ближайшее время. И уж точно не когда Баки только начал познавать все прелести хорошей драки вместо прелюдии: теперь он может без зазрения вырываться, махать кулаками и быть уверенным, что рано или поздно (скорее рано), обе его руки, и живая, и металлическая, окажутся перехвачены и крепко стиснуты. 

Так крепко, что не денешься никуда.

Стив невероятно силен, и это не новость. На самом деле, именно из-за этого – кажется теперь, что целую жизнь назад – Баки сунулся к нему в том спортзале. 

Но одно дело махаться со Стивом кулаками, и совсем другое – узнавать его силу с совершенно новой, очень интимной стороны. Баки, наверное, всю жизнь мог бы провести, наблюдая, как Стив начищает морды монстрам вдвое больше себя или сходится в спарринге с Тором, и все же это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, как когда Стив хватает его за запястья, вздергивает вверх и держит, оставляя темные синяки, которые Баки по несколько недель приходится потом носить доказательством своей мнимой принадлежности. 

Удивительно, как Стив умудряется давать ему даже больше, чем Баки смеет просить, как заставляет хотеть еще, и еще, и…

Баки почти перестает убеждать себя, что следующий раз точно будет последним и он вот-вот завяжет, потому что – нет, не завяжет. Но иногда его нахлобучивает, и в такие моменты он тешит себя иллюзией, что однажды они со Стивом и в самом деле смогут остановиться. Эта мысль ранит его даже сильнее, чем осознание ее заведомой ложности.

Когда они вдвоем, они ебаная катастрофа, но им никогда не стать друг для друга чем-то большим, чем быстрый жесткий перепих. Чем-то стоящим. Настоящим.

Скорее всего, это не та мысль, которую стоит на крутить повторе в голове в свой день рождения, когда твои припизднутые коллеги, которые каким-то неведомым образом умудрились втереться к тебе в доверие и стать из коллег друзьями, беснуются вокруг и пытаются утопиться в алкоголе, а заодно и тебя утопить. Но да бросьте в Баки камень, кто тут без греха? Тони уже в сопли, Клинт его стремительно нагоняет, остальные пока просто очень хорошо навеселе. Наташа устроилась в углу огромного мягкого дивана, и лениво наблюдает за всем происходящим, и, если честно, такой расслабленной Баки ее еще никогда не видел. Брюс стоит рядом, что-то ей рассказывает, и он весь розовый от смущения. Даже Сэм, судя по тому, как он тащит через всю комнату в самой странной, что доводилось лицезреть Баки, пародии на танго гогочущего Тора, выпил предостаточно. 

Это были непростые пара месяцев. Они разгромили несколько ячеек Гидры на восточном побережье и расправились с парочкой заглянувших на огонек суперзлодеев. Нет ничего удивительного в том, как все ухватились за идею немного расслабиться и хорошо провести время. 

Стив и Пеппер единственные трезвенники на этом празднике жизни, Пеппер – потому что у нее деловой звонок в неурочный час, а Стив из-за своей суперсолдатской сыворотки. Он слабо улыбается, наблюдая за Сэмом, который успел бросить Тора, растянуться морской звездой на полу и теперь пьяно качает головой в такт музыке, но в его позе и взгляде явственно читается напряжение. Он ходит так уже вторую неделю подряд, и Баки не знает, чего ему хочется больше: хорошенько Стиву наподдать или поцеловать, прямо так, при всех. Стив ведь единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор не в говно, а всего лишь в легком подпитии. Он не уверен, что Стив станет трахать его, едва стоящего на ногах – он же, что б его, джентльмен. Но Баки надо, давно надо, и он не станет рисковать обалденным сексом ради пары лишних бокалов. К тому же после обалденного секса и голова кружится не хуже, и ноги по дороге домой заплетаются. 

Стив ловит его взгляд, когда они уже собираются сваливать с этажа Тони. Сам Тони изо всех сил цепляется Пеппер. Сэм, Наташа и Клинт висят друг на друге, а Тор и Брюс держатся за руки и мотыляются из стороны в сторону на каждом шаге. Баки медленно моргает, поднимаясь на ноги. Его слегка покачивает, Стив тут же бросается вперед, чтобы подхватить и не дать бесславно навернуться, и Баки не может сдержать самодовольный смешок.

Он беззастенчиво пользуется ситуацией, проворно хватается за подставленное плечо и несильно его сжимает. У него привычно сбивается дыхание от того, насколько же Стив громадный. А еще очень сильный и теплый. Это чувствуется даже сквозь два разделяющих их слоя одежды. 

Если Стив и догадывается, что Баки симулирует, он не подает вида и дотаскивает его до лифта. Дверцы мягко схлопываются. 

Стив выходит на своем этаже. Баки выходит с ним, потому что Стив по-прежнему прижимает его и тянет за собой. Баки машет оставшимся в лифте Нат, Клинту и Брюсу, но те слишком пьяны, чтобы сложить два и два. Наташа показывает им поднятые вверх большие пальцы. Баки видно только верхнюю половину ее лица, потому что нижнюю закрывает всклокоченная шевелюра Клинта. Тот стоит, прижавшись к ее груди так крепко и сопит так сладко, что это могло бы выглядеть верхом неприличия, если бы вызывало что-то, кроме приступов неконтролируемого умиления. И где такому учат, а? 

– Пойдем, – зовет Стив, утягивая его дальше по коридору, и Баки честно дожидается, пока двери закроются и лифт, мелодично тренькнув, начнет опускаться, а потом буквально напрыгивает на Стива. 

Они валятся на пол с оглушительным грохотом, Стив принимает удар на себя. Баки приходит в себя чуть дольше обычного, но умудряется вовремя сориентироваться и усесться на Стива сверху, прежде чем тот успеет хотя бы пошевелиться. 

– Приветики, – тянет Баки, широко улыбаясь и смакуя сиюсекундный триумф. Стив долго смотрит на него, а потом…

А потом тоже улыбается, так нежно, что, ох, блядь.

Взгляд голубых глаз скользит по лицу Баки вниз, пока не останавливается на губах. Стив хочет поцеловать его. Стив всегда хочет его поцеловать. Каждый чертов раз его глаза выдают его с головой, и Баки знает, что Стив хочет, правда, знает, он и сам хочет, но им нельзя, как Стив не понимает? 

Но, может, сегодня… 

Взгляд Стива становится жестче, ловит ответный взгляд Баки, и все, момент упущен. У Баки внутренности крутит от сожаления и облегчения. 

– Ты дерьмовый актер, Барнс. 

Баки смеется, ерзает у Стива на бедрах и наклоняется ниже, пока его распущенные волосы не закрывают их лица неплотной завесой. Стив выглядит потрясающе, черты лица его расслаблены, а кончики волос Баки касаются лба и щек. Стив снова улыбается, и улыбка делает его моложе. Он кажется совсем юным, домашним, созданным для чего угодно, но только не для войны. Боже, какие глупости лезут ему в голову. Баки знает, что война у Стива в крови, но как же здорово было бы проследить изгиб этих губ своими, попробовать на вкус и представить, что где-то среди бесконечного числа вселенных существует та, где эти голубые глаза не таят в себе ни тени кровавых битв. 

Может, он все же чуточку более пьян, чем думал. 

Он не целует Стива. 

– С днем рождения, – говорит Стив. Это звучит искренней и вдумчивей, чем когда он поздравлял Баки при всех под залпы хлопушек и тщетные попытки остальных Мстителей потягать его за уши. 

Баки улыбается и утыкается лицом Стиву в шею, втягивая запах его парфюма. 

– Спасибо. 

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – говорит Стив, пробегая кончиками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника. Знает, зараза, как на Баки такое действует. 

Баки уже в сопли. 

– Ну что ты, не стоило. Арсенал, в который ты вложился, сделает меня счастливым на год вперед. 

– Ох уж мне эти убийцы, – Стив качает головой, все еще слишком трезвый для этого дерьма. – Парочка симпатичных ножиков, гранатомет, и вы счастливы, как дети. 

– Что я могу сказать, я парень простой, мне легко угодить. 

Он широко усмехается и совсем не ждет, что Стив, воспользовавшись его беспечностью, перевернет их одним сильным слитным движением. Доля секунды, и вот уже Баки лежит на полу, а Стив нависает над ним, довольно сверкая глазищами. 

– Ну-ну, – фырчит он. – Поднимайся и пойдем. Твой подарок в спальне. 

– О-о-о, – нараспев тянет Баки, подбираясь. Если бы он был собакой, уже весь искрутился и исскулился бы, а это о многом говорит, а? Может, Стив смог бы с этим что-нибудь сделать. Взять его на короткий поводок, например. – Это _такой_ подарок? 

Стив немного раздраженно дергает углом рта, но, когда он поднимается на ноги и тянет Баки за собой, на его губах снова играет довольная полуулыбка. Он поднимает Баки с пола так, будто тот ничего не весит.

Ч-черт.

Как будто кто-то залез Баки в голову, перетряхнул все грязное белье и слепил по его мотивам Стива – человека, блядь, влажную мечту. Баки иногда думает, что был бы не против, будь его грязное белье чуть менее грязным. Особенно рьяно он об этом думает, когда навеселе. Трезвого Баки все более чем устраивает. 

Он видел фотографии Стива Роджерса до сыворотки, и не мог не отметить прямого серьезного взгляда и упрямо выдвинутой вперед, массивной челюсти. Стив выглядел как взъерошенный сгусток ярости, и, если верить его же рассказам, примерно так же себя и ощущал. В общем, Баки и тот вариант понравился. Нынешний, конечно, ему нравится больше, потому что с нынешним Баки знаком лично. Баки знает, насколько непроглядная тьма обитает в нынешнем Стиве. И если бы ему было не наплевать на Стива, он бы давно уже с ним порвал. Поцеловал бы на прощание и больше никогда бы не появлялся на пороге его спальни, и… Ему и в самом деле не наплевать на Стива, честно, просто… Просто он плохой человек, вот в чем дело. И всегда таким был. 

Стив похлопывает его по щеке, несильно, почти нежно, но у Баки все равно, наверное, останется слабый, недолговечный, но след. Осоловело моргнув, Баки понимает, что они в спальне, и пальцы второй руки Стива крепко сжимают его живое запястье.

– Земля вызывает Барнса, – ухмыляется Стив, и Баки иногда кажется, что в двадцатые годы прошлого века, или когда этот поганец там родился, природа старательно поскребла по сусекам, собрала с целой Америки всю придурь, какую только смогла раздобыть, и засунула в одного небезызвестного Стива Роджерса. Баки шлепает свободной рукой по груди Стива, но улыбаться не перестает. 

– Ну и где мой подарок?

Стив отступает на пару шагов, и Баки изо всех сил удерживает себя от того, чтобы шагнуть следом. Расставание, даже на пару секунд, дается ему тяжело. В комнате сразу становится холоднее. 

– Раздевайся, – велит Стив, и – р-раз, температура снова возвращается в норму. 

Баки подчиняется и даже не пытается выкобениваться, хотя никогда этим не брезгует, если в настроении поиграть. Раздеваться для Стива ему вновинку. Обычно Стив рвет одежду прямо на нем, и Баки такое нравится, но и в том, что он делает сейчас, есть своя прелесть. Баки неторопливо стягивает с себя шмотки, пока Стив ищет что-то в прикроватной тумбочке. Одежда остается лежать на полу. Соски тут же твердеют, а член начинает наливаться возбуждением. 

Стив оглядывается через плечо и почти сразу же поворачивается всем корпусом. Баки в жар бросает, когда его внимательно, _оценивающе_ осматривают с головы до ног. Да, Стив находит его привлекательным – даже когда у Баки мозги коротит и он становится совсем дурным – в этом нет ничего нового. И все же всякий раз, как Баки видит доказательства того, насколько сильно Стиву нравится на него смотреть, у него рвет крышу.

У него уже наполовину стоит, член дергается призывно, когда взгляд Стива упирается Баки в пах. 

– А теперь в постель, – мягко приказывает Стив, понижая голос. – На спину. И закрой глаза. 

– У вас для меня сюрприз, сэр? 

Стив смеется, и Баки чувствует на себе его неотрывный взгляд, пока забирается на кровать и устраивается, как велено – на спине и с закрытыми глазами. Он слышит, как Стив закрывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, а потом бросает что-то на постель. Так и тянет хоть одним глазком глянуть, что же это, но тут матрас рядом с ним прогибается под весом Стива, и Баки на горло ложится огромная теплая ладонь. Безмолвное напоминание, что лучше бы Баки и дальше вести себя хорошо. 

– Умница, – мурлычет Стив, голос у него делается бархатным и мягким от удовольствия. 

Баки не знает, что нравится Стиву больше: когда Баки весь из себя кроткий и слушается каждого слова, или когда он показывает зубы и они отвоевывают друг у друга право на каждое прикосновение. Наверное, и то и то? Ему самому комфортнее, когда он сопротивляется. Так Баки чувствует себя менее уязвимым. Но это не значит, что его не возбуждают похвалы, которые Стив шепчет в его влажную, разгоряченную кожу, без конца трогая в награду за послушание. В чем бы ни заключалась прелюдия, в конечном итоге Баки все равно будет восхитительно больно.

Стив берет обе его руки, сначала живую, потом металлическую, и располагает у Баки над головой. Теперь Баки касается самыми кончиками пальцев кроватной спинки. Он издает тихий вопросительный звук, вспоминая, что было, когда Стив сделал так в прошлый раз. Баки не рассчитал силу и выломал к хуям верхнюю балку. Ему еще повезло сделать это металлической рукой, а не живой – хотя бы не пришлось занозы доставать.

– Тише. Не открывай глаза. 

Баки корчит недовольное лицо, но слушается. Все его чувства обострились из-за потери зрения, и теперь Баки на раз разбирает, как Стив долго возится рядом с ним и чем-то клацает. А потом его правое запястье ошпаривает холодом, и раздается громкий щелчок. 

Баки судорожно втягивает носом воздух, пока с его левой рукой происходит то же самое. Ей он не чувствует холода, но чувствует, как что-то давит на металл. 

– Стив? 

Еще один щелчок, и, когда Баки на пробу дергает руками, он обнаруживает, что свободы движения ему осталось максимум пара дюймов. 

Блядский Стив Роджерс только что приковал его к блядской койке. 

Сердце пускается вскачь, член стоит по стойке смирно и с него уже вовсю течет, пока Баки просто лежит тут на спине закрытыми глазами, голый и связанный. 

Стиву никогда не требовались никакие ограничители, чтобы удержать его, и, если он пошел на такое, значит… 

Внезапное осознание давит разбушевавшееся предвкушение в зародыше. У Баки неприятно крутит внутренности. 

– Не сработает, – говорит он Стиву, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал совсем уж разочарованно. – Я же говорил тебе, Кэп. Наручниками меня не удержать. 

В доказательство своих слов он сгибает левую руку и тянет, не слишком сильно, потому что ему не хочется, чтобы все закончилось настолько быстро. Наручник на его запястье не поддается и даже не начинает жалобно скрипеть, так что, наверное, Стив постарался разжиться чем-то получше паленого ширпотреба из ближайшего секс-шопа, но если сейчас Баки себя контролирует, то, когда Стив разберет его на составляющие и хорошенько перетряхнет своими руками, губами и членом, с этим будет сложнее. В такие моменты у Баки отказывает мозг, и он не помнит ничего, кроме того, что теперь он может драться в полную свою дурь, а Стив все равно его уделает и возьмет, как ему только вздумается. 

– Ты не это сказал. Открой глаза. 

Баки открывает глаза и предсказуемо рушится в бездну голубого. 

– Ты сказал, что у большинства людей не водится в прикроватной тумбочке адамантиевых наручников, – Стив наклоняется, почти укладываясь на Баки, и, ох, это горячо. – Но я не "большинство", солнце, помнишь? 

Баки зачарованно кивает головой, его кровь стремительно несется в южном направлении, приливая к и без того твердому члену – Баки реагирует на тон Стива и это проклятущее "солнце" как собака Павлова на лампочку. 

Стив резко отстраняется, Баки тянется следом, но его рывком возвращает в исходное положение. Он инстинктивно тянет оковы, но те только сильнее впиваются в плоть. Левой рукой Баки этого не чувствует, а чувствует только усилившееся давление. Это не мягкие кожаные наручи, созданные специально для безопасных сексуальных игр. Если Баки не будет осторожен, он может серьезно себе навредить. 

Правда в том, что Баки не умеет быть осторожным, и Стив прекрасно это знает.

Долгий, возмущенный стон щекочет горло и так и просится с языка. 

– Можешь проверить их на прочность, я не против, – говорит Стив. Он сидит в изножье кровати. Потом тянется за брошенными вещами Баки и принимается их аккуратно складывать. – Даже не так. Я за и настаиваю, чтобы ты проверил их на прочность. Хочу посмотреть. 

Баки снова натягивает оковы, и ему плевать, что именно этого Стиву от него и надо. Чтобы Баки устроил шоу. Он ворочается, выгибается и снова тянет. И ничего. 

Совсем ничего. 

– Хотел оставить их в своей квартире, – буднично замечает Стив. Он складывает свитер Баки, но его глаза, не отрываясь, следят за его тщетными попытками выбраться. – Но там кровать хлипковата, а тут худшее, что может случиться, это если выяснится, что Тони заставил ДЖАРВИСа шпионить за мной, чтобы выяснить, на кой черт мне адамантиевые наручники накануне твоего дня рождения. Но по этому поводу я не сильно волнуюсь. Я нравлюсь ДЖАРВИСу. Он меня не сдаст.

Баки жмурится.

– Блядь. 

Звук получается похожим на сдавленный хрип. Как будто Баки уже битый час ебут в рот без продыху. Но, черт возьми, Баки простительно. Стив, прекрасно зная, что Тони, может, и умеет держать рот на замке, если хорошенько его попросить, но от пары едких комментариев точно не удержится, пошел к нему в логово и попросил одолжить пару адамантиевых наручников. И все ради Баки.

Блядь. 

– Следи за языком, – предупреждает Стив. Баки продирает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Стив поднялся с постели и теперь раздевается. Конечно же, он и свое шмотье складывает с зубодробительной тщательностью. С каждой секундой Баки открывается все более прекрасный вид, и он жадно шарит по медленно, но верно обнажающемуся великолепному телу. Закончив с раздеванием, Стив не спешит присоединиться к Баки, а так и стоит рядом с кроватью. Его сложенные на груди руки и строгая морщинка между бровей больше подходят для пропагандистского ролика с участием Капитана Америки, чем для спальни, но Баки это какого-то хера приводит в восторг. 

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – ворчит Баки и раздвигает ноги в откровенном приглашении. – Какого дьявола ты ждешь? 

– Я ничего не жду, – качает головой Стив, но наконец забирается на постель, – просто наслаждаюсь видом. 

Ну, разумеется. Стив же никогда не видел его потрепанное в боях тело. Баки знает, что очень даже ничего, но до произведения искусства ему далековато. Стив замирает на секунду, будто почувствовав, в каком направлении потекли его мысли, но ничего не говорит и не давит. Вместо этого он облизывается и продолжает мучительно вдумчиво разглядывать распростертого перед ним Баки и, что ж, посыл понятен. 

Баки отворачивает пылающее лицо. Стив ничего не имеет против. Он разводит ноги Баки чуть шире и устраивается между ними, коротко огладив бедра. 

– Я сбит с толку, – вдруг признается Стив. – Никак не могу определиться, с чего начать. Что думаешь? 

Баки многозначительно смотрит на свой член, потом на член Стива, потому что оба они твердые и уже давно текут. 

– Отличная идея, – преувеличенно бодро соглашается Стив и ныряет вниз, чтобы… Чтобы вонзить свои блядские острые зубы во внутреннюю часть бедра Баки. Баки кричит, его подбрасывает на кровати, но Стив вовремя перехватывает его и крепко прижимает к матрасу. 

Стив оставляет на его коже пылающий болью синяк и тут же принимается за следующий. У него горячий рот и верткий, влажный язык, и Стив прокладывает путь из поцелуев-укусов вверх по бедрам Баки, сначала по правому, потом по левому. Темные пятна засосов смотрятся почти чужеродно на светлой коже, и Баки во все глаза глядит то на них, то на Стива. Он задыхается и изо всех сил впитывает, запоминает каждую метку. Стив присваивает его так естественно, будто Баки и в самом деле принадлежит ему со всеми потрохами. Будто единственно верный исход событий это тот, в котором Баки еще несколько дней не сможет сделать ни шагу, не вспомнив, что творили с ним эти губы и эти зубы. 

Ублюдок! Стив замирает в полудюйме от члена Баки, отстраняется, хитро сверкая глазищами, и Баки, не удержавшись, хрипит:

– Ну еб твою мать, Кэп, – и даже не замечает занесенной для удара руки. 

Он чувствует вкус крови во рту даже раньше, чем всю правую половину его лица ошпаривает болью. Перед глазами плывет, разбитая губа сочится кровью, Баки чувствует ее, теплую, у себя на подбородке. Щека пульсирует в такт члену. Завтра будет синяк, а пока Баки хочет, чтобы Стив сделал так еще раз, чтобы он ударил его снова, а потом снова, превратил в кровавое месиво, заставил полюбить каждую секунду этой оглушающей, освобождающей боли. 

– Пожалуйста, – бормочет Баки и вскрикивает, когда Стив грубо берет его за подбородок и заставляет смотреть себе в лицо, намеренно вдавливая подушечку большого пальца в пострадавшую щеку. 

– Пожалуйста что? – спрашивает он ровным голосом, будто ему будет плевать, даже если Баки тут наизнанку вывернется. 

Баки сглатывает, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать подкидывать бедра вверх, бесполезно и жалко трахая воздух. 

– Еще. Пожалуйста. 

– Как скажешь.

Баки в душе не ебет, как Стив умудряется звучать так, будто, обещая дать ему еще одну пощечину, он делает Баки большое одолжение. Может, дело в том, что так оно и есть? Баки нетерпеливо трогает изнанку щеки языком. 

Стив не торопится выполнять обещанное, вместо этого он просто смотрит на Баки сверху вниз огромными темными глазами. Потом он протягивает руку, и Баки ничего не может с собой поделать: рефлекторно отдергивается и зажимается, но Стив только обнимает его лицо ладонью – очень бережно, почти нежно. 

Щека от этого болит только сильнее, хотя Стив даже не надавливает на пострадавшую плоть. Должно быть, это что-то вроде психосоматики, проблема исключительно у него в голове. Нежность всегда ранила его куда сильнее грубости и откровенной жестокости. Баки хочет возмутиться, сказать что-нибудь едкое, но слова застревают в глотке, когда он видит, как смотрит на него Стив. В этом взгляде нет ни той нежности, ни жалости, ни, упаси бог, любви. Только удовлетворение человека, который любуется результатом качественно проделанной работы. 

Баки закрывает глаза, его сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди. 

Во второй раз получается даже слаще: удар раскрытой ладонью ложится на ту же щеку и, кажется, проникает в самую суть Баки. Его голова падает на бок, лицо вспыхивает огнем, а с члена снова обильно течет. Баки скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Стив бил его и раньше, в основном по заднице и бедрам, бил сильно, до красной, зудящей кожи, но лицо он почти не трогал. Баки этого не хватало. Баки любит, когда его бьют, любит, когда Стив играет с ним в эти жестокие игры – по правилам или без. 

– Ты такой предсказуемый, Барнс, – говорит Стив, и Баки не знает, как истолковать его тон: хищный и жесткий, но при этом будто стремящийся что-то скрыть. Он едва соображает и бормочет первое, что приходит в голову:

– А говорил, что я постоянно тебя удивляю, – даже сглотнуть и открыть глаза получается с трудом. Боже, как же больно. – Ты такой непостоянный, Капитан. 

– Как ни странно, – мягко говорит Стив и кладет ладонь Баки на пульсирующую в агонии щеку, – это не взаимоисключающие вещи, Барнс. 

Стив впивается в его лицо ногтями, и Баки орет. 

Когда рассеивается дымка оглушающей боли и Баки снова обретает способность видеть, Стив, как ни в чем не бывало, сидит между его разведенных ног. Его руки расслабленно лежат у Баки на бедрах, и ты ни за что не угадаешь, насколько они бывают сильными и грубыми. Беспощадными. 

Баки моргает, слезы катятся по его щекам, обжигая поврежденную кожу. 

Стив всматривается в его лицо, и Баки знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что так Стив оценивает нанесенный ущерб. Он хочет сказать, что все в порядке, он выдержит еще, только дай, дай, дай, но в горле слишком сухо, а язык едва ворочается. Так что ему только и остается, что лежать тут, распахнутому настежь, прикованному к койке, и ждать, пока Стив шарит взглядом по его обнаженному телу.

Баки едва не рыдает от облегчения, когда одна из этих огромных ладоней оборачивается вокруг его члена. Это похоже на благословение. Или на милосердие в понимании Стива Роджерса. 

Баки думает так ровно до того момента, как хватка почти сразу разжимается, и в следующую секунду…

В следующую секунду Стив бьет его раскрытой ладонью прямо по члену. 

Он даже не кричит. Попросту не может – не хватает воздуха. От боли сознание выцветает белым пятнами, легкие сжимаются, а кровь застывает в венах. 

Когда он кончает, его выламывает на постели. Рот открывается в беззвучном крике, взгляд невидяще блуждает по потолку. Кто-то совсем рядом дышит так, будто вот-вот умрет, и Баки с удивлением обнаруживает, что это он сам, и падает на постель с задушенным, жалобным всхлипом. Его член горит огнем, но у него все еще крепко стоит. 

Стив смотрит на него, и Баки чувствует неумолимую тяжесть его взгляда. Он отворачивается. Прячет лицо. 

В этот раз Стив его не бьет. Баки сжимает как в тисках, когда Стив берет его яйца, и они кажутся такими неправдоподобно маленькими в его огромной ладони. Это самая сладкая, самая долгая агония из всех, что Баки доводилось испытывать, и она нарастает и нарастает, пока не сворачивается тугим огненным клубком у Баки в основании позвоночника. 

Он ревет, дрожит и ерзает, но не вырывается из хватки. Даже думать об этом чревато, когда в ответ на каждое неосторожное движение Стив крепче сжимает пальцы. Баки кажется, после такого ему уж точно не придется беспокоится о будущем своих детей, потому что их у него никогда не будет. Он скулит, все его лицо в слезах и соплях, он никто и ничто, трясущийся, потерявший себя в этих сильных, жестоких пальцах пиздец. 

Когда Стив разжимает хватку, облегчение обрушивается волной. Кровь устремляется в несчастные яйца, и это… ох, блядь, это даже хуже. 

Пальцы Стива обвиваются вокруг его члена, и Баки одновременно прошивает предвкушением и животным страхом. Ему приятно, очень приятно, но воспоминания о недавней вспышке боли после удара еще слишком свежи. Когда Баки открывает глаза и смаргивает набежавшие слезы, то обнаруживает, что Стив смотрит на него так, будто точно знает, о чем Баки думает. Наверняка так и есть. Голубые глаза встречаются с его собственными, и все, Баки на крючке. Стив поглаживает его медленно и ласково, и есть что-то странно рассеянное в этих его движениях. Как будто Стив гладит непослушного щенка, который долго-долго выпрашивал ласку и наконец добился своего. 

Баки издает тихий просящий звук и толкается Стиву в ладонь. 

Он скулит уже громче, когда прикосновение вдруг исчезает, оставляя его болезненно твердым, умирающим от жажды и в полном, беспросветном отчаянии. 

– Еще рано, – только и говорит Стив и тянется себе куда-то за спину. Он достает тюбик со смазкой и смазывает свой член по всей длине. Дырку Баки Стив тоже смазывает, но растяжкой не заморачивается, и Баки знает, что это значит. У него все внутренности скручивает от предвкушения и ужаса. 

Стив бросает на Баки задумчивый взгляд. Несколько прядок светлых волос упали ему на лоб, и он выглядит чертовски милым и красивым. 

– Продолжишь в том же духе и сломаешь себе запястье. Помни, солнце, у тебя только одна металлическая рука. 

Баки смущенно фырчит, и только сейчас осознает, насколько сильно наручник врезается в его правое запястье. Это чертовски больно. До содранной кожи пока не дошло, но совсем скоро, если он не прекратит дергать оковы, дойдет.

Он даже не замечал, что делает это. 

Должно быть, Стив видит на его лице что-то из ряда вон, потому как взгляд у него становится донельзя довольным и вместе с тем каким-то диким. Такой взгляд у него бывает за секунду до того, как он валит Баки на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и втрахивает в нее же со всей своей суперсолдатской дури. 

И, конечно, уже в следующее мгновение Стив подхватывает ноги Баки и забрасывает себе на плечи. Это все равно, что оседлать гору, и член Баки бесстыже дергается и сочится смазкой ему на живот. Стив разводит его ягодицы одной рукой, другой направляя в Баки свой член. Долю секунды давление кажется мягким, почти дразнящим, а потом вся эта махина толкается в Баки по одной только смазке. 

Да, Стив щедро смазал и себя, и его, но этого хватает только на то, чтобы Баки не разорвало пополам. Он не будет против – о, нет – если Стив его порвет, но это… Это что-то другое. Никакой крови, никакой невыносимой сладкой боли. Только планомерное, беспощадное растяжение. А ведь Стив втиснулся только наполовину. 

Стив замирает, давая им обоим небольшую передышку, обе его руки лежат у Баки на бедрах, страхуя, как будто Баки может прийти в голову сдвинуть ноги в самый неподходящий момент. Он все равно не сможет, между его бедер Стив, этот чертов, гигантский, золотой мальчик. 

По внутренней стороне бедра, поглаживая кожу, проходится мозолистая подушечка большого пальца, и Баки сосредотачивается на этом прикосновении. Оно одновременно успокаивает его и пугает до чертиков, потому что Баки как никто знает, какую опасность таят в себе прикосновения Стива. Даже самые нежные.

Баки набирает в грудь воздуха, и вдруг – оказывается заполнен под завязку. Мышцы резко растягиваются, принимая Стива целиком, и весь мир выцветает от боли. Он кричит, понимает Баки, не долго и протяжно, а коротко и отрывисто, и горло сразу же пересыхает, и он даже не пытается сглотнуть, а только кричит еще. 

Стив с ухмылкой ждет, пока он закончит этот концерт, а потом начинает его трахать. Несильно, неглубоко, совсем немного подаваясь вперед-назад, но Баки все равно кажется, что член внутри него вот-вот проткнет его насквозь. И тут Баки понимает. Стив не просто трахает его, он как раз не трахает, он раскрывает Баки, как в любой другой день раскрыл бы пальцами или языком.

Баки скулит и беспомощно сжимается на члене, и легче от этого ему точно не становится, но и прекратить он не в силах. Стив стонет, и этот низкий гортанный звук пробирается Баки под кожу, и его собственный член дергается от возбуждения, несмотря на мучительный дискомфорт. Ну, конечно, он дергается, Баки ведь нравится такое. Это, впрочем, не мешает ему время от времени смотреть на свой член как на последнего предателя. 

Иногда Баки задумывается: будь у него вместо члена вагина, было бы проще или сложнее прятать собственное возбуждение? Наверное, в таком случае он тек бы ручьем, и Стив все равно знал бы, насколько он испорченный и ненасытный. 

Осторожный шлепок по лицу приводит его в чувство, и Баки крупно вздрагивает. Стив выходит из него на пару дюймов и тут же толкается обратно, впечатывается в Баки так, будто хочет, чтобы однажды их тела срослись и стали единым целым. Все слова мира умирают бесславной смертью у Баки на кончике языка, и он только жалобно скулит, когда Стив склоняется над ним, упираясь рукой в подушку под его головой. Той самой рукой, которой он отвешивал Баки пощечины. 

– Барнс, ты со мной? – спрашивает Стив, и Баки тонет в его голосе, таком восхитительно хриплом, таком низком, таком… Этот голос Стива принадлежит одному только Баки. Никто, кроме него, никогда его не услышит. 

Следующий удар сильнее, и щека снова вспыхивает тупой болью. 

– Да, – безропотно отзывается Баки. – Да, я с тобой.

– Хороший мальчик, – выдыхает Стив удовлетворенно, и Баки беспомощен и беззащитен перед сбивающей его с ног волной возбуждения. Он снова сжимается на члене Стива, будто хочет удержать его вот так навечно, черт, он ведь и впрямь был бы не прочь провести так всю жизнь: растянутым вокруг крепкого ствола, заполненным по самое не хочу, умирающим от возбуждения. 

– Иисусе, – это Стив, и, когда Баки удается сосредоточиться на его лице, он видит, что Стив морщится, как от боли. – Когда-нибудь, солнце, ты станешь моей погибелью. 

Баки не знает, как себя вести, когда Стив творит такую ерунду или когда называет ласковыми прозвищами, не с целью приструнить, а искренне, всерьез. Часть его в восторге, она пузырится, как шампанское в бокале, но другую часть такие вещи пугают до усрачки. 

Он ничего не отвечает, сейчас не время, к тому же, когда Стив закончит с ним и снова будет в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, все это не будет иметь никакого значения. Когда твой член в чьей-то тугой заднице, ты скажешь что угодно, и ничто из этого не будет правдой. Баки знает, как это работает. Ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы мозг определился наконец, что они с сердцем Баки чувствует по этому поводу: облегчение или разочарование, но вместо того, чтобы дать ответ на поставленный вопрос, разум цепляется за утешительную неопределенность, и… Блядь, нет. Не сейчас. 

Баки выгибается на постели, натягивая оковы, и пытается выдоить Стива в себя, пока тот продолжает его трахать. Крайне проблематично сосредоточиться, когда в ответ на каждое действие Стив увеличивает темп, но Баки пока еще держит себя в руках и продолжает сжиматься. Он знает, что это сводит Стива с ума. 

Всякий раз, когда тот теряет контроль, то становится удивительно, противозаконно прекрасен, и Баки наверняка придется потом расплачиваться лишними синяками и неспособностью нормально ходить на протяжении следующих дней, но, поверьте, оно того стоит. Оно всегда того стоит. 

Следующим толчком Стив выбивает из него остатки мыслей, и Баки почти любит его за это. 

Потом Стив выходит из него полностью, и Баки знает, что вот-вот произойдет. Стив вламывается обратно, едва не разрывая его Баки пополам. Немного меняется угол, и теперь через каждые несколько толчков Стив задевает его простату. Баки не знает, делает он это намеренно или нет, но это не важно, потому что его все равно мотает по простыням в такт фрикциям, а в основании позвоночника скапливается колкое электричество. Он мог бы кончить прямо так. На члене Стива, ему только нужно… совсем чуть-чуть… 

– Нет, – рявкает Стив, впиваясь пальцами ему в бедра. Ногти оставляют на коже саднящие царапины, пока Стив продолжает брать Баки. 

Он снова меняет угол, и теперь толчки становятся жестче, глубже. Баки задыхается, не понимая, чего Стив добивается. Неужели он до сих пор не понял, что Баки примет все, что ему дадут, и еще добавки попросит? 

– Посмотри на меня, – рычит Стив, и Баки открывает глаза. Он не помнит, когда успел их закрыть, но теперь его едва не парализует пылающим взглядом глаз напротив. – Ты, блядь, не кончишь, пока я не разрешу. Ты понял меня, Барнс? 

Баки только беззвучно разевает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

Стиву это не нравится, и он выходит из Баки почти полностью, оставляя растянутым вокруг одной только головки и бессовестно пустым. 

– Стив, – скулит Баки, ерзая и пытаясь насадиться обратно. 

– Баки, – отзывается Стив. Его голос звучит уже мягче, но все так же требовательно. – Ты меня понял? 

Баки отворачивается, вжимаясь щекой в подушку, за что тут же обзаводится парой новых синяков на бедрах. Они нечасто таким балуются; обычно Стив любит по-другому. Обычно Стив заставляет Баки кончить, а потом ебет до тех пор, пока Баки не кончит еще раз, и ебет еще немного сверху, пока Баки не начинает трясти и он не теряет ориентацию в пространстве от чрезмерной стимуляции простаты. 

– Да, сэр, – выдыхает Баки и вскрикивает, когда Стив грубо и резко вламывается в него. 

Он орет, как стая бродячих котов, черт знает сколько времени, сложенный пополам и заполненный крепким хуем, с прикованными к спинке кровати руками, и наручники и в самом деле что надо, потому что, как бы он не напрягал и не дергал левой рукой, они не поддаются. Он вертится под Стивом, как черт на адовой сковороде, не знает ни жалости, ни милосердия, кроме длинных сильных толчков. 

Когда Стив кончает в него и тут же вытаскивает член, пачкая его внутри и снаружи, Баки одновременно испытывает облегчение и животный ужас. Сколько бы они ни трахались, он по-прежнему ощущает унизительный трепет, когда сперма Стива течет из него рекой. 

У него самого до сих пор стоит, член едва не лопается от возбуждения, и блуждающий по телу Баки взгляд совсем не помогает сосредоточиться. Стив словно изучает его, и выражение на его лице очень похоже на то, с каким он обычно осматривает поле боя. Вдоль позвоночника Баки пробегает зловещий холодок, когда он думает о том, как Стив читает его, как какую-нибудь карту. Изучает слабые и сильные стороны противника, продумывает атаку и как сломит сопротивление. Черт, это горячо, к тому же, Баки, даже если захочет, никуда из-под этого взгляда не денется. 

Он вскидывает бедра, бесполезно трахая воздух, и требовательно, как он надеется, смотрит на Стива. Что-то ему подсказывает, что выглядит он скорее жалко, чем угрожающе, но на это уже плевать. Если так он получит шанс кончить... Он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы умолять. Тем более теперь, когда Стив больше не в нем. Все его тело вибрирует от возбуждения и напряжения, и Баки физически не может лежать спокойно. 

Стив просто надавливает на его бедра руками, удерживая на месте, и продолжает пялиться. 

– Блядь, – шипит Баки, яростно мотая головой. – Ну же! 

Технически это еще не мольба. 

– Расслабься, – говорит Стив и фыркает, когда вместо этого Баки только сильнее напрягается. – Я с тобой еще не закончил. 

– Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе. 

Наверное, это не лучшая идея, дразнить Капитана Америку. Баки своими глазами видел, как после безобидный подначки тот надрал задницу Тони в тренировочном спарринге. В конце Стив даже подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Но Баки такое не светит, о, нет. 

Стив снова фыркает. Может, он решил, что с Баки довольно и разбитого лица с разъебанной задницей? Черт, да кого Баки обманывает. 

– А оно и не должно.

Баки только и остается, что наблюдать, как Стив тянется к изголовью кровати и берет оттуда лишнюю подушку. У Стива отпадные подушки, они отлично поддерживают шею и подходят больше для чтения, чем для сна. Эта в считанные секунды оказывается у Баки под задницей, Стив двигает ее туда-сюда, пока бедра Баки не оказываются вздернуты наверх. А между прочим, его щиколотки все еще лежат у Стива на плечах. И да ради бога, из него ведь все еще течет, и края дырки подрагивают, когда Стив беззастенчиво пялится ему между ног. 

Стив слабо хлопает его по заднице и опускает ноги Баки на постель. Они немного дрожат, мышцы крутит от перенапряжения, но Баки некогда об этом думать, потому что Стив выпрямляется и нависает над ним. Какую-то секунду Баки думает, что сейчас на него попросту лягут сверху, но нет, вместо этого Стив кусает и тянет на себя сначала один сосок Баки, потом другой. Баки стонет, и этот звук проходит подобно току через все его тело, а потом Стив отстраняется с ничего хорошего не сулящей улыбочкой и одним резким движением выдергивает у Баки из-под спины подушку. 

– Эй!

– По-моему, так лучше, – произносит Стив успокаивающим тоном, который почему-то совсем, вот нихуяшеньки, Баки не успокаивает. – Мне нравится вид. 

– А мне нет, – возмущается Баки. Он изо всех сил старается не думать о том, насколько уязвимым чувствует себя и наверняка выглядит в таком положении: руки вытянуты над головой и скованы, задница вздернута выше головы, ноги широко разведены. Может, это психологическое. Кто б, блядь, знал. У него столько тараканов в голове, что там сам черт ногу сломит. 

– Да мне плевать, солнце, – шепчет Стив и, ох, вот они, те самые нежные нотки, от которых у Баки кровь стынет в жилах. 

Баки окончательно теряет ход мыслей, когда Стив наклоняется и трется носом о его член. Эти полные розовые губы, покрывающие короткими поцелуями упругую кожу на головке, надо запретить на законодательном уровне. Член Баки только рад столь пристальному вниманию и течет смазкой так обильно, будто одно это может разжалобить Стива и он наконец разрешит Баки кончить. 

Баки знает, что Стив тот еще Капитан Засранец, но, опять же, в том и прелесть: Баки давно в курсе всех правил, и ему нравится по ним играть. И его член с ним полностью согласен.

Баки вжимается щекой в матрас и хрипло хихикает. Получается немного истерично. Он знает, что, когда начинает очеловечивать свои гениталии, это значит, что его ресурс на исходе. Ему надо кончить, а Стив только и делает, что зацеловывает его член и не… 

Три пальца вонзаются ему в задницу и грубо трут простату, и у Баки в голове все заливает белым маревом. 

Он приходит в себя от звука тяжелого, сбитого дыхания, слишком громкого, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кроме него самого, но с трудом отвоеванная ясность снова идет мутной рябью, когда пальцы у него внутри толкаются глубже. 

– Во-от так, – мурчит Стив, и Баки тонет в его голосе. – Надеюсь, ты не успел заскучать, Баки? 

У Баки не хватает дыхания, чтобы послать его в пизду, уж точно не тогда, когда мизинец Стива кружит по краю его дырки, то и дело надавливая, но не проникая пока внутрь. Баки мокрый и хорошо разъебанный, и он уже принимал четыре пальца за раз, и тогда он думал, что Стив и в самом деле всунет в него целый кулак, но Стив дал заднюю и домой в тот день Баки возвращался на полусогнутых ногах, преисполненный облегчения и разочарования. 

Он не думает, что вынесет эту пытку еще раз. Но если Стив начнет, ему, блядь, придется закончить. Он же Капитан Америка. Пускай учится брать на себя ответственность и завершать начатое. 

– Стив, – зовет Баки. Он надеялся, что это прозвучит строго, но получается тихо и жалобно. Ему очень, очень надо. – Не дразнись. 

Кажется, Стив воспринимает просьбу слишком буквально, потому что уже в следующую секунду он толкает внутрь Баки мизинец. Не грубо, но настойчиво, и он не останавливается, пока Баки не оказывается распят уже на четырех пальцах разом. 

– Как скажешь, Баки. Больше не буду, – кивает Стив, и эти слова одновременно звучат и обещанием, и угрозой. 

Стив начинает двигать пальцами, и Баки кажется, что он вот-вот выпрыгнет из собственного тела, но пока он все еще здесь, и все его пойманное в ловушку существо оказывается сосредоточено в этом болезненном растяжении вокруг длинных толстых пальцев внутри. Член пульсирует между раскинутых ног. Если бы Баки мог кончить только от этого, он бы кончил. Но он не может, ему нужно, чтобы Стив прикоснулся к нему, или хорошенько ударил, но Стив не делает ни того, ни другого, а только продолжает осторожно трахать Баки, растягивая, открывая его.

Открывая его для чего? Баки не знает наверняка, но может предположить, и от этого предположения все его внутренности скручиваются в огромный, полыхающий шар. 

Он пытается отодвинуться, просто потому, что может себе позволить быть последней задницей. Пальцы Стива проходятся по стенкам его кишки, высекая блядские искры, но не выскальзывают полностью. Стив кладет свободную руку ему на бедро и придавливает к кровати. Он сгибает пальцы у Баки внутри и дергает, будто хочет подцепить Баки, как рыбу на крючок, но, черт, Баки и на это согласен. Это будет всяко лучше бесконечного давления на простату, недостаточного, чтобы Баки мог кончить только от этого, но достаточного, чтобы он балансировал на краю, тонул в ощущениях, бился на самом дне и никак не мог вынырнуть на поверхность. 

Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы подавить стон. 

Стиву плевать на его вялое сопротивление, и это злит Баки. Ему хочется вскинуться всерьез, сбросить с себя эту огромную ручищу, заставить Стива попотеть, унимая его, и Стив, будто почувствовав, в каком направлении потекли мысли Баки, разводит пальцы внутри него в стороны, и, ох, ох, блядь.

– Н-не надо, – заикается он, и это совсем не звучит ни приказом, ни просьбой. Это звучит мольбой, жалобной и бесстыдной. Он помнит, как умолял Стива остановиться в прошлый раз. 

Помнит, как Стив не остановился. 

Это воспоминание почти ускользает от Баки, когда он рефлекторно сжимается на пальцах Стива. Его член снова дергается. 

– Ты уж определись, солнце, – мурчит Стив, и Баки явственно слышит в его голосе смешливые нотки. Этот ублюдок знает, о чем Баки думает. Этому ублюдку это нравится. 

Баки моргает. У него влажные ресницы, а он даже не знает, когда начал реветь. Стив снова сгибает пальцы, разводит их, и Баки кричит, но очень скоро его крик превращается в череду жалобных всхлипов. 

– Стив, – шепчет он бессмысленно, – Стив, Стив. 

– Я здесь, – отзывается Стив, он говорит так мягко, будто собирается завернуть Баки в плед, поцеловать, где бо-бо, и спрятать от этого жестокого мира, но правда в том, что его большой палец то и дело надавливает на края дырки Баки, и туго натянутая кожа вспыхивает ожогом после каждого прикосновения.

– Я не могу, Стив, ты же знаешь, я не смогу, я… – горло перехватывает от рыданий, и он не может закончить фразу, а Стив все давит, и давит, и давит. 

Баки выгибается высоковольтной дугой, но Стив удерживает его на месте. Кончик его большого пальца проникает в Баки и неважно, как сильно Стив прижимает его к ладони, его рука все равно слишком большая, она, блядь, огромная, и Баки рвет на части. 

– Тише, – шепчет Стив, не думая останавливаться. – Ты сможешь это принять, Баки, только посмотри на себя, ты такой открытый, тебе это нужно, я же вижу. 

– Нет… 

Он может это прекратить. Все, что ему нужно, это сказать одно единственное слово, но…

Ебанные блядь небеса. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – скулит Баки тихо и слабо, потому что он может, потому что он знает, что Стив не остановится. 

Большой палец Стива медленно проталкивается внутрь, и все тело Баки пронзает острой болью от слишком сильного растяжения. Он чувствует, как у него закатываются глаза и беспомощно открывается рот. 

Стив продолжает проталкивать в него свою руку. 

Баки пронзительно кричит, пока ему хватает воздуха, а потом затыкается и только разевает рот, пытаясь вздохнуть. Он дрожит, растянутый вокруг костяшек Стива, вокруг самой широкой части его кисти, и она еще двигается, он не готов, не готов, это так блядски больно, хватит, просто хватит, пожалуйста, Стив… 

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет Стив, свободной рукой поглаживая бедро Баки. Потом он берет в ладонь член Баки и несильно сжимает. – Расслабься. Будет легче, если ты расслабишься. 

– Н-не могу, – всхлипывает Баки. – Ты не понимаешь… 

– Дыши, – говорит ему Стив, чертов псих, но какая-то часть Баки, которая еще может осознавать, что творится в этом грешном мире, отмечает, что в его голосе спокойствием теперь даже не пахнет. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, Баки, просто дыши, ну же. 

Баки мотает головой, тянет оковы, но ему совсем некуда деться, он целиком и полностью во власти Стива. 

Господь. 

На мгновение, которое кажется вечностью, становится невыносимо больно, агония захлестывает его с головой, а потом Баки захлебывается слезами облегчения, когда его дырка смыкается вокруг запястья Стива. Растяжение по-прежнему очень сильное, но теперь становится самую чуточку легче. По крайней мере, Баки и в самом деле может дышать. 

Стив очень осторожно гладит Баки по боку, а потом берет в ладонь свободной руки его яйца и мягко перекатывает их, пытаясь отвлечь его от боли, и Баки ненавидит и любит, что это, блядь, работает, что Стив всегда знает, на какую кнопку нажать и как к нему прикоснуться. 

Он пытается что-то сказать, сам не зная, что именно, но с его губ срывается только короткий раненый звук. 

– Баки, – мягко зовет его Стив. – Посмотри на меня. Сможешь сделать это для меня? Просто посмотри на меня, солнышко. 

Тон неправильный, Стив не может звучать так разбито и одновременно с тем нежно, но его слова льются в Баки, проникают в самую его суть и согревают изнутри. 

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива. Тонкая полоска голубой радужки обрамляет расширенные зрачки. Волосы темные от пота. Кожа на лице розовая. Такой красивый. И принадлежит Баки. Хотя бы сейчас. Это ненадолго, Баки сам загнал себя в ловушку, но… Сейчас Стив принадлежит ему. Целиком и полностью. 

– Стив… 

– Хей, – бормочет Стив, улыбаясь. Он смотрит на Баки так, будто не может поверить своим глазам. – Ты отлично справляешься, приятель. 

– М-м? 

– Хочешь кончить? 

Баки рвано кивает, смаргивает слезы, которые все продолжают течь. Это странно, потому что Баки тоже улыбается. Он чувствует, как растягиваются губы, как болят от напряжения щеки. Хотя последнее может быть и из-за недавних пощечин. 

Но сколько бы спокойствия Баки ни умудрился наскрести по всем закоулкам сознания, все оно летит в пизду уже в следующую секунду. Стив немного сдвигается, его рука внутри Баки тоже приходит в движение, и это какое-то совсем незначительное движение, но Баки все равно прошибает им по самое не хочу.

Он не хочет этого всерьез, но пытается отползти прочь: прочь от Стива, прочь от лавины ощущений. Баки отчаянно скулит, когда понимает, что от этого рука Стива в нем снова сдвигается, выходит из него на полдюйма и только сильнее растягивает его дырку. Он рефлекторно сжимается на запястье, удерживая Стива внутри, запирая его в себе. 

– Тише, Баки, – говорит Стив, но это ни черта не помогает, потому что звучит он так, будто хочет разъебать Баки пополам, сломать, разрушить и оставить истекать кровью и спермой. Знакомьтесь, Стив Роджерс, очень многогранная личность.

Баки только скулит в ответ и старается не шевелиться, потому что любое движение приносит с собой боль, настолько широко он раскрыт, на грани разрыва. 

– Я держу тебя, – говорит Стив, и, если б мог, Баки бы посмеялся над тем, как запросто эти слова задевают нужные струны, как проникают в него, как заставляют расслабиться. У этого человека руки по локоть в крови, но Баки доверяет ему даже больше, чем себе. 

Может, это потому, что они по локоть в крови и мозолях после двух жизней, которые обе были полны жестокости и несправедливости, так что да, Баки может себе это позволить. Может отпустить, может довериться, чтобы его разобрали на составляющие, а потом собрали обратно. Стив всегда справляется с этим на отлично. 

Он обмякает в своих оковах и закрывает глаза. Сдается. 

Стив издает удовлетворенный звук, который оседает у Баки на коже настоящим благословением. Стив берет в ладонь его член, и Баки пронизывает острым, почти болезненным удовольствием. Господи, как же блядски долго Стив заставил его ждать. Член пульсирует в чужой руке, и первое движение отзывается огненными мурашками по всему телу. Баки хнычет. 

– Ты со мной, Баки?

Баки кивает. Он ничего не говорит, просто потому что не в состоянии и пары слов связать, но Стиву этого и не нужно. Он снова проводит рукой по его члену, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, его ладонь мокрая от естественной смазки Баки, и каждое движение сопровождается влажным, хлюпающим звуком. Для Баки это почти за гранью, и он сжимается на кулаке Стива снова и снова, даже несмотря на то, что каждый раз перед глазами у него темнеет и все тело скручивает болью. Он слишком заполнен, слишком раскрыт, и это слишком идеально, и он хочет кончить, но прикосновения Стива только раззадоривают его. 

Баки ломается, когда Стив надавливает большим пальцем на щелку на головке, достаточно сильно, чтобы это было немного больно, ровно так, как это нравится Баки. Удовольствие вспыхивает в нем, и, ох… 

– Двигайся, – говорит Баки.

Или пытается сказать, потому что на деле получается только протяжный хрип. Горло нещадно дерет. 

– Стив, – пробует он снова. Имя срывается с губ мольбой, и Стив застывает. Баки не видит его, но чувствует на себе тяжелый, пылающий огнем взгляд. – Двигайся. Пожалуйста. 

– Господь, – шепчет Стив так тихо, что Баки не уверен, должен ли он был это услышать, но он в любом случае слышит, и все его внутренности сжимаются от откровенного обожания в голосе Стива. – Баки, ты… 

– Пожалуйста, – просит Баки, захлебываясь рыданием. Он в чертовом океане безумия, на крохотном плоту остатков здравомыслия, и на этом плоту его только и удерживают, что руки Стива: одна у него внутри, другая – на члене. 

Это довольно забавная мысль, но Баки сейчас не до смеха, потому что Стив сжимает руку внутри него в кулак. Неважно, насколько он аккуратен и осторожен, рука меньше от этого не становится. Она непрерывно давит на простату, и это сводит Баки с ума в той же степени, в какой сводят поглаживания члена. 

Баки начинает трясти уже через несколько секунд, он сжимается на кулаке и старается не двигаться, не тянуть слишком сильно наручники, потому что, раз начав, он уже не сможет остановиться и будет биться в койке как в агонии, будет умолять Стива остановиться, только не останавливаться. Он уже чувствует, как слова теснятся в глотке. Наружу прорывается только жалобное мяуканье и вздохи, в которых можно разобрать имя Стива, и Баки сам не знает, о чем просит. Стив говорит ему что-то в ответ, но для Баки все его слова сливаются в успокаивающий фоновый шум. Может, Стив шепчет всякую грязь, как порвет его, выдернет кулак и оставит пустым и болезненно раскрытым, но Баки плевать, потому что у Стива очень низкий приятный голос, и Баки чувствует, как он заземляет его, пока руки Стива творят с ним что-то невероятное.

Он не чувствует, как постепенно нарастает напряжение во всем теле – только момент освобождения: поток неконтролируемого удовольствия, а потом. Взрыв. Баки хватается за короткую цепь наручников и изо всех сил стискивает в себе руку Стива. 

А потом мир исчезает. 

Как через плотную дымку Баки осознает, что Стив додрачивает ему, отпускает мягкий, пульсирующий болью член, а потом вытаскивает руку. Он очень старается быть максимально осторожным, но Баки все равно больно. Очень больно. Баки кажется, он издает какие-то долгие, жалобные звуки, но он не уверен ни в чем, кроме того, что он снова пуст. Края его дырки сокращаются, сжимаясь. Баки не знает, как теперь быть. Баки умеет существовать только так, заполненным, растянутым, нанизанным на Стива. 

Он чувствует себя бескостным, разъебанным и выжатым, и как же ему хорошо. Боль и напряжение отступают.

Кажется, он вырубается. 

Когда Баки приходит в себя, наручники уже сняты, а его правая рука лежит у Стива на коленях, и Стив массирует его израненное запястье. Это приятно. 

Очень непросто поднять глаза и тем более посмотреть на Стива, но Баки справляется. Взгляд Стива сосредоточен на его поврежденной живой руке. Этот взгляд запускает у Баки внутри какие-то скрытые механизмы, и ему хочется бежать отсюда со всех ног. Он бы и побежал, если бы не понимал, что в таком состоянии и двух шагов не сделает. Баки затыкает внутренний голос, который нашептывает ему, что у него в подсознании существует и другая часть. Часть, которая хочет остаться здесь навсегда. 

Стив поднимает взгляд, и тревожные морщинки в уголках его глаз разглаживаются, когда он замечает, что Баки смотрит на него в ответ. 

– Привет, – он говорит с Баки, как с раненой дикой зверушкой. – Ты в порядке?

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать… он пока не уверен, что именно, но это и неважно, все равно ему только и удается выдавить из себя, что болезненный хрип. Стив подскакивает, как ужаленный, и в любой другой ситуации Баки бы посмеялся над его услужливой расторопностью. Но конкретно в этой ситуации Баки едва не стонет от облегчения, когда видит, что Стив берет с прикроватной тумбочки пластиковую бутылку с водой. Он не уверен, что она была там, когда они ввалились в спальню. Он очень на это надеется, потому что в противном случае придется признать, что он довольно крепко вырубился, раз не заметил, как Стив отходил за водой. Стив и так за время, что Баки провел в беспамятстве, успел отстегнуть его от спинки и – Баки понимает это только сейчас – обтереть влажным полотенцем и укрыть одеялом. 

Господи, как хорошо-то.

Их игрища никогда так не заканчиваются, хотя Баки знает, что Стиву этого хочется. 

Ему нужно валить. Чем скорее тем лучше, но… 

Стив осторожно прижимает горлышко бутылки к его губам, и Баки жадно пьет и мычит блаженно, когда ледяная вода обволакивает его измученное горло. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Стив, когда Баки утоляет жажду. 

Баки медлит с ответом, анализируя ощущения. Если говорить сугубо о физиологии, то он чувствует себя как позавчерашнее дерьмо. Все болит: лицо, руки, задница, ох, блядь, его задница… 

Но если бы Баки был котом, он бы восторженно мурчал на всю комнату. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он наконец. – Правда хорошо. Устал. Неделю бы продрых. 

Стив ничего не говорит в ответ, но сияет как стоваттная лампочка, и Баки поспешно отводит взгляд. 

Ему хочется, чтобы Стив скользнул к нему под одеяло, крепко обнял и никогда не отпускал. Стив может это устроить. Стив устроит по первому же требованию. Баки знает это. 

Он отворачивает лицо и морщится, когда щека вспыхивает тупой болью. 

– Баки… 

– Можешь снимать передник, мамочка, я правда в порядке, – заверяет Баки. – Я бы ушел, но боюсь, что и на ногах-то не удержусь. Я… я могу переночевать на твоем диване. Если поможешь мне до него добраться. 

– У меня есть гостевая спальня, – на автомате отвечает Стив. Он кажется сбитым с толку. Больше, чем обычно. Может, он думал, что хотя бы сегодня Баки останется. Баки и остается. Просто не так, как этого хочется Стиву. – Я могу там поспать. 

– Хорошо. Спасибо. И извини. 

– Баки, ты… я… 

– Кэп, – вздыхает Баки, и слово режет даже его собственный слух. Он рад, что отвернулся от Стива. Все равно тут ничего не сделаешь. 

В комнате воцаряется оглушающая, обиженная тишина. 

Каждый раз. Каждый чертов раз Баки обещает себе… 

– Стив, – он позволяет своему голосу звучать мягко, почти нежно. Он может с этим справиться. – Спасибо тебе, правда, я… Мне очень понравилось. И мне это было нужно. Но сейчас я бы хотел побыть один. 

Обычно он отшивает Стива куда грубее, но ведь Стив этого не заслуживает, верно? Баки не хороший человек, но он может притвориться хорошим на минутку. Это никому не причинит вреда. 

Даже в его собственной голове это звучит откровенной ложью. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает, и Баки больно это слышать, и эта боль проникает гораздо глубже, чем проникала боль от пощечин или укусов. Когда Стив неуверенно проводит рукой по его затылку, пропуская между пальцами длинные пряди, Баки не пытается отодвинуться. 

– Доброй ночи, Баки, – говорит Стив мягко, но твердо. Баки слышит, сколько он вкладывает в четыре несчастные буквы его имени. Слишком много. 

Баки того не стоит. 

Он дожидается, пока не закроется с тихим щелчком дверь, и только тогда отвечает:

– Доброй ночи, Стив. 

Он думает, что не уснет сегодня, но вырубается практически моментально и спит крепко и сладко.

***

Утром Баки просыпается в пустых апартаментах. На столе на кухне его ждет завтрак. 

Никакой записки Стив, конечно же, не оставил.


End file.
